Field Of Innocence
by Cassiel Lorna
Summary: Lexie Summer is just a normal girl. She is not an exorcist. She is not even a Noah. She is just a girl, a normal one, preferably. But one day, everything changes when her head suddenly is whammed with a vision of fire and brimstone. What could that mean? Pairings: Tyki/OFC.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: OOC-ness and somewhat Mary Sue-ish ahead. If you don't like it, please don't read or leave a mean review about it. You've been warned.**

A cruel wind was blowing, taking with it the drowned cries of sorrowful earth. Blackened ruins were all over the surrounding, no matter which way we see, it was all destruction.

Somewhere around we see a movement from one of the ruins. We see a figure of a girl. Groaning, the girl woke up and froze when she saw the ruins before her. She forced herself to stand up and cried out in pain when she realized she might have hurt the bones on her right leg. She managed to stand up and she looked around her.

Desolate winds were blowing her long hairs aside. We see the dirty face of the girl and the small cut on her forehead. She furrowed her eyebrows, hands reached out toward her ears as if she was trying to block out the noise. Her lips opened but we couldn't make out the words she said.

Suddenly she spun around when she heard a loud bang from behind. We couldn't see what she saw but she was clearly terrified. Eyes widened in fear, she screamed.

**Opening Song: Blue by Angie Hart**

**Field Of Innocence**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own -man plotline and its characters. It might have a plotline/crossover from other anime and tv-show. Lyric songs used here also weren't mine. I'm writing this for fun, no profit gain from this.**_

_**Summary: Lexie Summer is just a normal girl. She is not an exorcist. She is not even a Noah. She is just a girl, a normal one, preferably. But one day, everything changes when her head suddenly is whammed with a vision of fire and brimstone. What could that mean? Pairings: Tyki/OFC.**_

_**Warning: Alternate Universe, OOC**_

**Chapter One: **

**Rutledge Cafeteria, Appleby**

_**Tinggg!**_

Lexie snapped out of her trance. She looked around and realized she was in a cafeteria where she worked. She noted that she was in her waitress uniform and were in waiting for the food inside the oven. She grabbed the oven mitt near her and used it as she opened the oven and remove the tray inside.

She walked out of the kitchen and toward one of the table where the order should be placed. "Alright…" She said with a sweet smile at the customers. "Here is your ham-cheese sandwich and your pancake. Now just holler at me if you need anything else…" After saying that, she went and settled down at the counter.

A small ringing bell indicated they had a customer and Lexie put on her best smile to greet the newcomer. Her smile widened when she saw who the visitors are. Three men and a child walked inside the cafeteria and settled on the table near the counter.

"Well, hello there, I see that you guys are starting early today…" Lexie said. "Hello, Eaze…"

The small boy smiled shyly at the girl.

One of the men, the one with messy hair and super thick glass, smiled at Lexie. "Yo, Lexie, nice to see you again…" he said. "Yeah, we decided to start early today so that we could, you know, finish early…"

"Is today time to receive your payment again?" Lexie asked.

"How would you figure that out?" Tyki asked.

Lexie only grinned as she pulled up her note. "Ok, what is your order? Or is it the usual?"

Another ringing bell followed by a young girl came in hurriedly. She started to ramble. "Ok, I know I'm late but I have perfectly good explanation for this…"

Lexie smiled. "Good morning, Chloe!"

Chloe rushed toward Lexie. "Hey, Lexie! Where is she? Am I in trouble?" She looked around for Aunt Jenny, the owner and chef of the small food court. Aunt Jenny is a very strict woman but she is kind to her subordinates and customers as long as they make sure not to piss the woman off.

"No, she went to the market to buy some stuff. You're safe." Lexie said amused.

"Oh, thanks God!" Chloe said a bit too dramatically. She stared at their steady customers. "Oh, hey, Tyki, Clark, Momo and hello, Eaze!"

"Yo!" Tyki waved the girl absently. "We want the usual…" he said to Lexie.

"I gotta change…" Chloe said as she hurriedly went inside the kitchen.

"Alright, just wait for a moment. I will get right on your order…" Lexie said to Tyki and the others and then followed Chloe toward the kitchen.

Lexie bend down and pulled out the tray out of the oven. She saw Chloe standing over her and she had a huge grin on her face. Lexie furrowed her eyebrows a little torn between confusion and amusement, knowing her best friend has something up to her sleeve again. "What?"

Chloe didn't answer but she still has that smile on her face.

"What?"

"Ask me why I'm smiling!" Chloe said eagerly.

Lexie chuckled. "Ok. Why are you smiling, Chloe?"

Before Chloe could answer, Momo yelled, "Where is my food? I'm hungry over here!"

"Coming!" Lexie shook her head and got out the kitchen and toward the counter, bearing the tray. "Get the other tray!"

Chloe took the other tray and followed Lexie out, still with a grin in her face.

"Here is your order…" Lexie placed the tray in front of Tyki and the others and Chloe did the same. "Enjoy." She said with a smile. Then she looked at Chloe. "You were saying…"

Chloe pulled out two tickets. "We got ourselves two tickets for RMJL Theater!"

Lexie blinked her eyes. "OMG…" She grabbed the tickets. "Where did you get that?"

Chloe smirked. "Oh, I have my way… Don't you love me, your goodie good best friend?"

"RMJL Theater?" Tyki repeated. "What was that?"

Lexie smiled. "It's our favorite theater. They had the best drama shown on stage. Ok, maybe not the best but good enough. Chloe and I watched it together when we were little."

"It's my dream to be able to join that theater…" Chloe said with stars on her eyes.

Lexie grinned, seeing her friend daydreaming.

Tyki smiled. "You want to be an artist too, Lexie?"

Lexie look surprised. "What? Me? An artist? No. It's Chloe's dream, not mine. I just like enjoying a good story."

"I see…"

Lexie shrugged and observed the tickets. "Wait, Chloe, this is for this week and it was in Fern City and that was like…"

"…which is why we are going to take a break from this job for a bit…" Chloe said.

"We are?" Lexie asked, totally confused.

"Yes! We are going to go to Fern, baby!" Chloe said. "Fern!" She yelled dramatically.

Lexie laughed.

Eaze smiled seeing Chloe being hyperactive as usual. "Sound like fun…"

Lexie and Tyki stared at Eaze, making the boy squirm a bit.

"Eaze, I forgot, you also enjoy stuff like that…" Tyki said. "I'm sorry; unfortunately, we didn't have enough money for…"

Clark cut in, "And who would like to watch girlie stuff like that anyway? It's just a waste of money…"

Both Lexie and Chloe glared at the man.

"Wasting? It's educating!" Lexie protested. "…a bit anyway…" She shrugged.

Chloe let out a grunt. "You know nothing of art. I think you're the one who waste money on gambling, beer and women!"

Chloe and Clark started to argue with each other.

Tyki chuckled as he watched the arguments broke between the two.

Eaze pulled a book from his backpack. He gave it to Lexie. "I had finished reading it. It was good reading. Thank you."

Lexie grinned. "I'm glad you like it, Eaze. I have some more new books if you want to borrow…" Another bell rang indicating more customers. Lexie looked up and smiled. "Welcome." She looked at Eaze. "I will give it to you later." She winked and goes to serve the new customers' orders.

12345678

**Somewhere on the road**

Lexie bid goodbye toward Aunt Jesse and her husband, Uncle Julio; both are the owner of the café she worked in. She smiled as she tightened her jacket over her waitress uniform, a red bag-pack on her shoulder. It was evening and the sky was in color of slight darkish orange-red. It looked like it was going to rain soon.

"If I'm hurry, I might still be able to catch up with Eaze in the mine." Lexie thought. Her hands opened her bag where inside we could see a few books wrapped neatly in plastic. First drop of rain started to fall as she made her way toward the mine. She sighed and quickly pulled her black-dotted umbrella from her bag.

As she made her way through, she saw an old woman got picked by a bunch of kids. She quickly rushed to rescue the poor woman. After she scared the kids away, she helped the old woman to stand as she put her umbrella over the old woman's head so she was safe from the raindrops.

"Thank you, child…" The old woman whispered gratefully as one of her hands grabbed your wrist. "You saved me from trouble… How ever I could repay you for your kindness?"

Lexie smiled. "It was alright. It is only natural to help people in need or in trouble…" she said half-absentminded, half-meant it.

The old woman look pleased at her reply. "I'm glad there is still someone that cares for others like you… There are not much of people like you these days…"

Lexie gave the old woman an odd look. She shrugged. "There is a shelter over there."

The old woman smiled as the young girl led her toward a nearby door-stoop.

Lexie looked up toward the sky and the raindrops that got so heavy now. She looked over the old woman. "It might not be my business but if you don't mind me asking, where do you intend to go, Mam? Perhaps I could help you out reach toward your destination…" She offered kindly out of pity.

The old woman sighed. "The place I will have to go…is not the place you should go to…for now…"

Lexie furrowed her eyebrow. Why is this old woman being so cryptic with her words for anyway? She noticed the bag the old woman had over her shoulder. She saw a pack of tarot cards and a small crystal ball in it. "Are you…a fortune-teller, Mam?"

"Ah, right, I almost forgot…" The old woman chuckled. "Do you want me to tell your fortune for you?"

"Err…"

"Free of charge. Just think of it as my way to repay your kindness…"

"You don't have to, Mam…"

"I should insist, Miss…"

"Lexie. Lexie Summer." Lexie automatically replied.

"Miss Summer, please give me your hand…" The old woman asked. Her eyes soft and kind made Lexie unable to refuse her offer.

Lexie watched as the old woman touched her hand. "You are also a palmist?"

The old woman smiled. "I tell people's fortune by any means…through my card reading, my crystal ball or even just by palm reading…"

"That's…quite handy…" Lexie said.

"You didn't quite believe in fortune-telling, did you?"

"No, sorry…"

"It's alright." The old woman's forehead furrowed suddenly as she read the young girl's palm. "This…"

"What is it?" Lexie asked a bit alarmed at her tone.

"Your life is about to get drastic change. It will feel, at first, like your world is going upside down. But, have faith; as long as you remain strong, you will get through the trial…"

"That doesn't sound good…" Lexie said.

The old woman chuckled and put her hand over Lexie softly. "I believe in you. You shall fulfill what most others couldn't…" She stared at Lexie's eyes intensely.

Lexie felt dazed. She pulled her hand away from the old woman. She shook her head as if trying to snap out of whatever daze she was in before. Suddenly she felt uneasy toward the old woman. "Err, thank you for the free fortune-telling but…" She looked around and took a step back away from the old woman. "…but I have to go now…"

"Wait…" The old woman called out. "You forgot your umbrella…"

Lexie stared at her umbrella. She forced a nervous smile. "You can keep it; think of it…as my…thanks. It looks like the rain is going to stop soon so I will be alright without it." She chuckled nervously. "Nice meeting you, Mam, I should go now…" She turned and ran a bit to avoid the raindrops.

The old woman watched the girl sorrowfully. "Be brave, Lexie, for soon in front of you will be a road full of harsh and cold reality… Soon your world will be filled with pain, blood and darkness…"

The rain had stopped completely now. Lexie walked alone as she pondered on the fortune-teller she met earlier.

"Yo, Lexie!" Tyki called out. "What are you still doing over here?"

Lexie snapped out of her thought. She looked up at Tyki and smiled. "Ah, Tyki, glad I caught you."

"Oh? You're looking for me?" Tyki asked in teasing tone.

Lexie gave him a look. "Not you. Eaze." She pulled open her bag and gave the older man the books she intended to lend for the little boy. "Here, please give this to Eaze."

Tyki received the package with a smile. "Ah, more books! Good, Eaze would love this…" He stared at Lexie with kind eyes. "Thank you."

"You're welcome…" Lexie smiled.

They walked together.

"So you and Chloe are really going to Fern then? Did your grandfather give you permission to go?" Tyki asked as he observed the young girl.

Lexie rolled her eyes. "Please, I'm nineteen! I so do not have to ask permission from Grandpa to go now! Technically I'm mature enough to make my own decision so…I will go to Fern no matter what he said THIS time!" she said, eyes filled with determination.

Tyki look amused. "Sound more like you are going to a war than a holiday…"

Lexie was stunned at what he said.

Tyki chuckled at her expression.

"Not funny. But you know, your right, when I got home, I would have to deal with Grandpa Braham and…" She sighed. "I know we would get into another argument for the Fern thing…"

"Your Grandfather is protective of you…"

"Too protective. I swear one of these days he is going to lock me down in a room and throw away the key…"

Tyki chuckled again.

"What about you? Going to travel around again with the others?" Lexie asked.

"For now, we decided to stick around here longer…" Tyki answered.

"I see." Lexie watched as the older man lit himself a cigarette. "You really need to cut down on those. It is bad for your health."

Tyki chuckled after he took a drag from it. "Old habit dies hard…"

Lexie sighed. "I better go home now before Grandpa Graham and Brother Daniel kill each other." she said.

That's right; it has been three years since the biggest arguments between her grandfather and brother. Lexie didn't know what was the fight is all about but ever since that her grandfather and brother always argued with each other whenever they met and in the same room. Daniel had left their hometown just after the biggest argument and only visited her and their grandfather once in awhile.

"Is your brother going to come to the mine for work?" Tyki asked.

"I don't know. Perhaps when he is in need of some money…" Lexie answered with a shrug.

"Tell him I'm looking forward to play poker with him."

"Alright, if I see him around, he has been going out a lot lately…"

"See you after your private holiday then?"

"Yes, see you soon."

They parted ways.

12345678

**Train Station**

The next morning Lexie and Chloe were in the train station. They were very early because the night before both is too excited and couldn't sleep. They had got little sleep and decided to meet a little earlier in the train station.

"Did your grandpa agree that you go to Fern with me?" Chloe asked.

"Do you really have to ask?" Lexie shot her friend a look. "Of course he's not but I insisted. Brother Daniel helped me in my arguments. He agreed that once in awhile I need to see the world…"

Chloe whistled. "Ooh, brother started to corrupt the sister as well ne?"

Lexie chuckled. "Not really. Daniel made me promise to go back home as soon as possible. Although he agreed that I should see some places, he didn't want me to go for more than two days unless there is…let's just say…chaperon…"

"What did he think I am?"

"Well, obviously not a fitting chaperon…"

Chloe tilled her head. "Right, cuz I'm your evil friend that will corrupts you as soon as we are out of their sight…" She smirked. "That's me, corrupter of innocent…"

Lexie laughed. "Oh, don't be cute… Daniel is just worried. I mean this is the first time we're off just the two of us…"

Chloe bought a drink from a seller. "So is Daniel going to stay around here with your grandpa so long as you are gone? Or will he come with us? I mean I wouldn't be surprise if he insists to come with us…" She took a sip of her drink.

"Daniel might be protective, but not that protective… He knew exactly what I felt. He lived it before. Difference is he has his freedom now, mine is still limited. He wants to give me my space, given that this probably the first and hopefully not the last I'm allowed to go off on my own…" Lexie explained.

"What about your grandpa? He loses the arguments against you two? Would love to see his expression when you told him of our plan…" Chloe grinned evilly. "Love the old man but he is just so…you know…"

"Be grateful that he didn't think of you as an evil witch that is trying to soil his precious granddaughter…" Lexie said with a mocking smile.

"Oh, is that supposed to make me feel better?" Chloe asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, you did proclaim yourself as the corrupter of innocent…" Lexie said in a serious fake tone then laughed at Chloe's annoyed expression.

"Did you really tell him we will go on to the Fern just the two of us?"

"What, are you kidding? Of course not, if he knows that, even with Daniel as a back-up in my argumentation, there is no way he would simply allow it…"

"So you lied… Geez, maybe I'm a corrupter of innocent after all... Our little sweet Lexie is actually telling a lie to her dear grandfather? That's a first…"

"Oh please, don't flatter yourself… I'm just simply no angel…"

"Most people think that you are…"

"Well, they're wrong… I could be mean if I want to…"

"Right~~!"

"I could!"

"Right~~!"

"Chloe!"

The two got inside the train and sat in their seat on a third-class cabin. They put down their bags on the appropriate place before settle down on their seat, happily chatting about what to expect in the next town Fern. There is still time before the train started to drive on. Slowly but surely people started to fill in the train.

Lexie put a hand over her head.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked.

"Uh, just minor headache…do you have an aspirin?"

"Let me check my bag… Here…"

"Thanks…"

There was an announcement that the train is about to depart.

"Feel better?"

"A little. I could use some sleep though…"

"Well, ok, just get some rest, I will wake you up when we're there."

Lexie smiled and leaned her back on the quite uncomfortable seat. She closed her eyes, willing for the headache to go away. She felt the train started to move slowly.

Chloe watched her friend started to drift into slumber and smiled.

Lexie was awoken in a rude awakening when the train went into sudden halt followed by a chain of reaction that rose cries of fear and panic everywhere.

Chloe screamed as she gripped her seat tightly before another hit shook her out of the seat. She yelped when her left arms break through the impact. She moaned in pain.

Lexie looked around her. She could sense the fear that invades her mind and body. She could hear scream of fear and panic everywhere as the train let out a very terrifying noise and loud bang. She hit her head on the window and her forehead is bleeding.

Half of the train got damaged. People everywhere got wounded throughout the seem-never-ending impact. Blood splatters are everywhere as people got thrown off around like a rag doll. Screams, cries and prays are heard as the train got jerk around some more before finally came to a stop.

Lexie slowly lifted up her head. She looked around her and sobbed when she saw some people were crying in pain, children were crying over their loved ones' dead body and so many, many dead bodies…including Chloe's…

Lexie cried as her body shook in tremble. She tried to move her legs but she couldn't. That's when she saw the fire that suddenly occurred and move alarmingly toward her and the others…and she screamed…

Lexie held both of her hands over her head and started to scream.

"Lexie! What is it?!" Chloe asked in panic when suddenly her friend started to scream around, alarming the other passengers in the train. "Hey, wake up! Wake up!"

Lexie cried out in pain, still holding her head. She opened her eyes. Sweat covered her pale face. She stood up suddenly and looked around her in panic. "Oh my God…"

"What? What?" Chloe asked. "Lexie, are you alright?"

Lexie was too freak out to hear what Chloe said. "The train is going to crash!" She screamed. Tears fell down her cheek. "We had to get off this train!"

"Lexie, calm down, your just having a nightmare…" Chloe said.

"No, I saw it happen, Chloe, we're all going to die!" Lexie grabbed Chloe and tried to convince her.

The other passengers were eyeing the two girls as if they are crazy.

"We have to get off! I have to get off!" Lexie yelled as she ran toward the train door.

"What's going on over here?" A train service officer asked when he heard the commotion.

Lexie told him about the train and demanded to get off, not caring just how she sounded irrational.

The officer looked at Chloe and asked if Lexie was on drug. The other passengers started to feel uncomfortable with what Lexie said and demanded the officer to get the crazy girl off the train.

"I can't believe that we got thrown off the train…" Chloe looked upset.

Lexie was seated in a bench in the station, looking so tired and defeated.

Chloe sighed. She turned toward Lexie. "Ok, what's that all about anyway? You better have a freaking good explanation of why we shouldn't be in that train!"

Lexie sighed and shook her head. "I already told you what happen…"

"Yeah, you have a sudden what…vision of the train is going to crash!" Chloe said sarcastically. "I don't buy it!"

"Why would I lie about something like that? You know I look forward to go to Fern as much as you do…why would I mess that?"

Chloe sighed again and gritted her teeth. "Whatever. Now what are we going to do?"

Lexie bit her lips. "Sorry I messed up, ok? Let me make it up to you…"

"You better. The tickets to watch RMJL performs go to waste just like that!" Chloe snapped her fingers. She grabbed her bags and started to walk away then stopped. She looked at Lexie. "What the hell you are sitting there for? Get me something to eat now! I still want to ramble about how you waste a perfectly good…" She started to ramble non-stop.

Lexie shook her head and smiled a little. She grabbed her bag as well and walked toward her friend.

12345678

**Rutledge Cafeteria**

That afternoon, Tyki and his friends were on a lunch break and as usual they went to their favorite cafeteria to order some food. That's when breaking news on radio told them about horrible train wreckage.

"Dear God…" Aunt Jesse, the owner, put a hand over her mouth. "That's the train Lexie and Chloe got on to…" Fear clearly visible on her face and tone.

Her husband, Uncle Julio, looked shock. "Are you sure?"

Tyki and the others stopped eating when they overheard what the couples had said.

Eaze's face looked pale. "Lexie-sis and Chloe-sis are…dead?"

Tyki observed the little boy beside him, not knowing what to say in this situation.

12345678

"**Oh…My…God…"** Chloe whispered as she overheard the news about the train wreckage in the radio while she and Lexie were on the way back to their small town Appleby. Chloe looked over Lexie in disbelief and shock.

Lexie's face looked very pale but she didn't say anything.

TBC…

**Ending Song: Worry About You by Ivy**

**A/N: Please kindly leave a few reviews to tell me whether you are interested in this story or not. I deleted this fic before because I have a mean writer's block and I thought I would never be able to update again. I regretted it very much. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Somewhere on the street in Appleby**

It was evening when Lexie and Chloe finally arrived back in their hometown, Appleby.

"Lexie-sis, Chloe-sis?!" Eaze called out when he spotted the two girls. His eyes widened in surprise, confusion, relief and happiness. The little boy ran toward the girls happily. "You're not dead!"

Tyki, Clark and Momo shared a look of confusion and delight, glad that the girls are alright after all.

Lexie smiled and hugged Eaze. "It's nice to see you…"

"You just met him yesterday…" Chloe pointed out.

Lexie released Eaze from her embrace and glared at her friend. "Well, in that case it's nice that _I am _able to see him again…"

"Look who are back from the vacation…" Tyki said as he approached the girls, one hand on his pocket.

Lexie smiled a little. "What can I say? I guess I'm totally grounded for this town…"

"Speak for yourself…" Chloe gave Lexie half-moon eyes. "I still can't get over the disappointment and the shock…"

Lexie sighed. "Can't you just be grateful that we are not dead?"

"How are you two alive?" Clark cut in.

"Oh, about that?" Chloe grinned. "There is something a bit odd happening to us this morning when we…"

Lexie quickly nudged Chloe's waist with her elbow to stop her from spilling the incident that morning.

"Hey!" complained Chloe. But apparently that was not enough to stop her ramble. "Anyway, Lexie here…"

Lexie quickly stepped on Chloe's toes…really hard.

Tyki and the others sweat drop at the display between the girls.

"Ow, Lexie, what was that for?!" Chloe whined as she pulled one leg up to rub her foot.

Lexie gave Chloe a tell-and-you-shall-die look.

Chloe quickly shut her mouth up.

"You were saying….?" Clark finally asked again.

"We missed the train…" Lexie replied. "I overslept…" She said with a sheepish smile. "Right, Chloe?"

Chloe pouted but nodded. "What she said…"

Tyki knew the girls are lying but didn't press them for answer.

"I'm glad that Lexie-sis and Chloe-sis are alright…" Eaze spoke up sweetly.

Chloe smiled down at the little boy. "Aw, Eaze, that's so sweet…" She looked expectantly toward the others. "This call for celebration, don't you think?"

Lexie smiled. "Sure, why not? I'm sure if Aunt Jesse and Uncle Julio saw us alive and well, they would celebrate it with free food and drink… Want to join us?"

Tyki grinned. "Couldn't say no to that…"

12345678

**Rutledge Cafeteria**

"Oh My God!" Aunt Jesse put a hand over her mouth when she saw Lexie and Chloe entered the cafeteria with Tyki and friends. The woman quickly sprung toward them and gave the two girls a big bear hug. "You're alive!"

Lexie groaned at the sudden invasion on her personal space.

"Ow, ow, oxygen, oxygen please!" Chloe complained.

"Oops, sorry." Aunt Jesse quickly released the two. "How can the two of you be alive? Didn't you two take the train to fern?"

Chloe is about to spill the truth when Lexie shot her a warning look. She was afraid of Lexie's fury. Chloe rubbed the back of her head. "About that…we didn't quite make it in time…" she said with a sheepish grin.

"Oh, thanks the Lord…" Uncle Julio chimed in and the girls got their second big bear hug.

"Hey, enough with the hugging!" Chloe snapped.

Lexie only smiled although she agreed with Chloe.

"Sorry, I'm just so glad the two of you are safe and sound." Uncle Julio said with tearful eyes.

Lexie and Chloe said in the same time, "So are we."

"Well, this call for celebration, people…" Uncle Julio said. "The foods and drinks are on the house today!"

Everyone in the cafeteria cheered in.

Chloe grinned and settled herself in the table counter. "In that case, may I place my order now?"

"Anything you want…" Uncle Julio chimed in.

"But it's really free, right? No cutting on our salary?" Chloe asked.

Aunt Jesse laughed. "Rest assured, your salary is safe, Lexie's too…"

"Great…" Chloe smiled happily. "Come on, Lexie!"

Lexie smiled then frowned. "Hmm, before that, did my grandfather know about the accident?"

Aunt Jesse look horrified. "We totally forgot about him! He didn't know about the accident, did he? As far as he concerned, you girls should be having fun in Fern now…"

"Good…" Chloe cut in. "If Lexie's grandfather knows about the accident, even though we actually survive, chance is he's going to lock Lexie for good this time."

Everyone laughed, except Lexie.

"Not funny, when you know that probably is going to happen…" Lexie said giving everyone a good glare.

Everyone laughed again.

"So what's your order, people?" Aunt Jesse asked.

Chloe, Clark and Momo quickly placed their order.

"Lexie, what would you like to eat?" Aunt Jesse asked.

Lexie waved a hand. "I will pass. Not too hungry at the moment." She moved behind the counter and grabbed an apron. "I will help you with the order…"

"You don't have to…it's your break time after all…" Aunt Jesse said although she looks pleased.

"It's alright. Break time is over." Lexie said with a smile.

"Speak for yourself!" Chloe spat in when she heard what Lexie said. "Don't be such a goodie-good, missy!"

"I'm not!" Lexie protested.

"Lexie…" Tyki called out.

"Yes?" Lexie turned toward the man with the super thick glasses. "Would you like the usual?"

Tyki let out a soft smile. "Just want to say I'm glad that you're alright…"

For some reason that made Lexie blushed. She smiled shyly. "Thanks." She pulled up a pen and started writing on everyone's orders.

_A/N: Is Tyki OOC here?_

12345678

A few days later, Lexie was just on phone with Daniel. The news about the train wreckage had just reached his ear and he freaked out but then relieved to know Lexie and Chloe had cancelled at the last minute. That was what Lexie told to her grandfather too.

Lexie went to a bookstore belonging to a middle-aged man that everyone called Uncle Terrius. She bought a novel and put it inside her bag then she continues made her way toward the cafeteria's back door. She greeted Aunt Jesse, Uncle Julio and Chloe in the kitchen. "Good evening, everyone!"

"Oh, hey, Lexie!" Uncle Julio smiled at her. "I thought my wife said you couldn't make it today. Said you have a huge headache or something."

"I've got enough rest already. I think I could manage for the evening till night…" Lexie said.

"Hey, Lexie, we need to talk!" Chloe said and grabbed Lexie. She is itching to talk to Lexie about what happened that day but the said girl refused to talk about it and always make an excuse to avoid Chloe's curiosity question.

Lexie sighed. She knew she could not avoid Chloe for long. If anything, her best friend can be very persistent when it came to something that piqued her interest. Lexie didn't really want to talk about how she knew that the train was going to crash before it happened. She treated it as if it was just purely coincidental. She just wanted to get over it and move on with her life.

Chloe disagreed though. She felt what happened is kind of creepy but fascinating. She wanted to learn about Lexie's prediction ability that she often asked stupid question these past few days, asking her best friend to predict things.

"Just drop it, ok?" Lexie begged. "I told you I'm not a psychic and I'm not about to be one! Ever!" she said this time firmly. She grabbed the pilling up garbage in garbage can and went outside to dump it on a dumpster.

"So how do you explain about the train wreckage? Surely you aren't going to think it was just a coincidence?" Chloe asked as she followed Lexie out and in.

Lexie washed her hand on the sink. "I don't know." She wiped her hand with a wiper then looked at Chloe in the face. "Can't you just treat it as a one time miracle and just be grateful that we survived the train wreckage and not questioning it?"

Chloe continued to persist. "I'm grateful but…"

Lexie groaned and walked away from Chloe.

Chloe continued to follow Lexie. "I mean don't you at least be curious that it might be that you actually…"

Lexie picked up all the dirty dishes from the table. She stopped what she's doing and glared at Chloe. "What? A freak? One that caused train wreckage with her prediction?"

"You know it's not your fault…" Chloe said.

"Is it really?" Lexie asked. "I mean let's just say that I might have predict the train wreckage…what did I do? Nothing. I just save myself and let the others died! That would make me a killer!"

"You saved me, don't forget that. And you did warn the others before they throw us off the train." Chloe reminded.

Lexie continued collecting the dirty dishes and brought it to kitchen's sink. "Ok, you know what; I really don't want to talk about this, alright? Just drop it for now!"

"Alright…for now it is…but just so you know this discussion is far from over…" Chloe said then turned away to serve a customer that happened to enter the cafeteria.

Lexie watched Chloe go and sighed. She could felt a huge headache forming. She put a hand over her forehead when suddenly a brain-splitting headache alarmed her. She groaned in pain. A split second later she saw it… A group of children are playing inside the woods the same evening in the outskirt of Appleby Town. An abandon cave is sighted. The children went inside the fragile unstable cave. Terrified cries are heard as the cave got buried.

Lexie gasped. "Oh my God…" she whispered. She leaned herself against the wall and put a hand over her mouth.

"Hey, Lexie, help me, would you?" Chloe said as she entered the kitchen, hands held two trays filled with dishes.

Lexie put down her hand and look at Chloe. Face looked pale.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked.

"I have to go." Lexie said numbly. She grabbed her jacket and rushed out of the door to the street.

"But you just got here!" Chloe yelled.

"Where did she go?" Uncle Julio asked.

"Beats me…" Chloe answered with a shrug.

Meanwhile Lexie rushed toward the street and struggled to wear her jacket. She bumped into none other than Tyki. She quickly apologized. "Sorry, sorry…"

Tyki grabbed Lexie to lessen the impact. "Easy there… Lexie? What's with all the hurries?" he asked.

Lexie looked up toward the super thick glasses man and for a moment she was tempted to tell him the truth but she was afraid that he would think she is crazy and decided against it. "I can't explain but I have to go. Sorry." She said with a clearly troubled look. She ran past Tyki and his friends.

Tyki watched her go. He felt a bit curious of what is going on with the girl. He shrugged and led his friends toward the cafeteria.

12345678

Lexie couldn't believe it but what she saw in her vision is really happening. She had gone inside the woods and was currently in front of the cave. She quickly stopped a passing-by carriage of a group of traveler and asked for their help. While some of them started to inspect the cave, the other went to the Appleby town to ask for more assistance.

A group of panic-stricken parents and some of the townsfolk were seen looking through the woods shortly after. It took them three hours to finally get the cave all cleaned up and look through for the children buried underneath. Luckily the children are still alive and quickly taken to the hospital.

In all and during of commotion, Lexie is forgotten as the first person to realize the whereabouts of the children which is just fine for her. She went back to the town. She watched as the carriages took the children off to the hospital and felt relieved.

"You have a vision of those children in trouble, didn't you?" Chloe asked suddenly as she appeared behind Lexie starling the girl.

"Chloe, you scare the crap out of me!" Lexie glared at her best friend. She is mildly annoyed to see Chloe's I-know-I'm-so-right look. "I'm too tired to deal with you right now, Chloe. I'm sorry, but I have to go home now. It's late, Grandpa is going to freak."

"You did it again!" Chloe look annoyed. "Why won't you admit that you have a vision of things that is going to happen?" she yelled.

Lexie clamped her hand on Chloe's mouth. "Are you out of mind? You might as well declare me insane to the world, Chloe! Is that what you want?" she yelled. She looked around to make sure no one eavesdropping.

Chloe's face turned blue at the lack of oxygen.

Lexie quickly released the girl. "Sorry…"

"I thought I'm going to die…" Chloe said with unsteady breathing.

12345678

**Rutledge Cafeteria**

Lexie loves her best friend but sometimes she just wants to strangle the girl for being insensitive at times.

Chloe is busy pestering over her about last night's incident. She was upset with Lexie because Lexie didn't tell her that she had a vision. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry, ok? I think I'm acting on impulse. Beside I need to make sure that I'm not crazy first before I go around declaring things that will definitely make labeled as a freak…" Lexie said.

"So what is your conclusion?"

"…"

"Well?"

"Alright, ok, I have somehow developing some kind of ability…"

"Psychic, you can say it, you know?" Chloe said. She looked more excited than Lexie herself.

"Oh, Chloe…" Lexie felt like giving up.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"Nothing, we have a work to do." Lexie got out of the kitchen and saw Tyki and his friends settled down in one of the table. She grabbed her notepad a bit too eagerly and walked toward them.

Chloe followed her. "So how does it worked exactly?"

"Can we not talk about that?" Lexie stopped walking and looked toward Lexie. "You know ever since that day all you ever ask of me is about…that stuff!"

"Can you blame me for being curious? I'm sure you would too if the position is reversed."

"Yeah, but I would at least wait until you are ready to talk about it…" Lexie said and started walking toward Tyki.

"But…"

"Hush!"

Tyki and the others looked up toward the approaching girls.

"What can I do for you today?" Lexie asked.

"Lexie…" Chloe began again. "You can't put this off forever!"

"I can and I will." Lexie replied. "Do you mind? I'm serving customer over here…"

"What's going on?" Tyki asked.

"Nothing." Lexie quickly answered.

"Bull…" Chloe is about to ramble again.

"Chloe, if you still want to be my friend, you better stop that now right this instant." Lexie said firmly.

Chloe gave Lexie a look. "You keep threatening me with that…"

"Err, maybe you can serve us later…" Tyki said, noticing an argument between the girls.

"It's alright. What do you guys want?" Lexie asked.

"Just the usual then…" Tyki said with a smile.

"Ok, just wait for a moment…" Lexie said politely after writing down their usual order on the notepad. She walked behind the counter, tore the note containing the order and gave it to Uncle Julio, the chef of the cafeteria.

Tyki watched Lexie and then looked at Chloe. "Are you two having a problem?"

"Sort of…" Chloe said with a sigh. "Excuse me…" She followed Lexie as the girl went inside the kitchen. "Lexie, I…"

"Oh, please, Chloe… I don't understand why you have to make such a fuss about it." Lexie said as she pushed the door to the kitchen.

"Because, Lexie, you are not dealing!" Chloe yelled, getting impatient by Lexie's attitude.

"And you are not helping!" Lexie said without turning to face the other girl.

Chloe look muffled. "Not helping? I'm here, trying to help you figure out what is going on but you keep avoiding the subject!"

"Well, take a hint!"

"I'm not the one with the vision, am I? You're the one with all the hints?"

"You just have to rub that in, don't you?" Lexie glared at Chloe. "And would you tune down the word 'vision' a bit? I don't want people to hear us talking crazy like this!"

Chloe grabbed Lexie to a corner. "How could I not? You have a vision, Lexie, of future gone wrong. Don't you at least think that it mean something?" she said.

"Ok, so what do you want me to do? You want me to tell the world that I have a vision, is that what you want me to do?" Lexie asked, clearly getting impatient.

"I don't mean like that."

"Then what? You think I want to have this vision? Think I'm happy?"

"Well, there is a reason why you suddenly have these visions. The least you could do is trying to understand it. That's what people would do given the situation."

"I just have two visions, that is all. No telling that there will be more…"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure there will more to come…"

"What are you, a psychic?" Lexie asked sarcastically.

Chloe chuckled. "I wish, but you are… I think it's great that you have this gift. And I think you're chosen for a reason…to help people in trouble."

"You make it sound like this is some kind of story, Chloe. And I'm chosen for a reason? What? I have to save the world from ending?" Lexie asked. "Please! They got the wrong person for that…" She rolled her eyes and moved from the corner as Uncle Julio hollered at them to deliver the order to the waiting customer. "I just want to be a normal girl…"

Chloe watched Lexie and sighed. "Maybe they did have the wrong person…" she whispered but Lexie didn't hear. All her life, Chloe was seeking to be someone special, important and Lexie has the luck to have it but refused to accept it. 'Who want to be normal when you can be special?' she thought.

Lexie walked out of the kitchen, bearing the tray containing Tyki's and his friend's orders. "Here we are. Enjoy it." she said as she put down the food in front of them. She stayed around and chatted with them for a while, unaware of Chloe's envious eyes.

12345678

**Serene Antique Store**

"Sorry, I'm late, Grandpa." Lexie got inside the antique store her grandfather had opened for 23 years.

"You're back…" Grandpa Graham was busy serving the last customer of the day, a young woman in elegant dress. "I will have the necklace fixed tomorrow and you can come by again later on, Miss Greenhorn. Have a nice evening."

Miss Greenhorn nodded and left.

Lexie watched the young woman left and then went to kiss her grandpa's cheek. She noticed the necklace the woman left behind. She touched it. "It's pretty…"

"Hand off, that is not a thing people like us should like or want to have…" Grandpa Graham scolded his granddaughter as he slapped Lexie's hand away.

Lexie pouted. "I know, I know, Geez…" She sighed. "Gosh, I felt so tired."

"Then go get some rest." Grandpa Graham said. "I will heat some milk for you for tonight."

"Thanks, Grandpa." Lexie grinned. Her grandfather is a strict man but he is gentle at heart. He obviously love and care for his grandchildren. "But I will help you close the shop first." As she helped her grandpa closing the shop, a familiar headache started to form again followed by a sharp pain in her skull. She groaned in pain. Her hand touched her forehead while the other gripped on the nearest table.

"What is it, Lexie?" Grandpa Graham asked concerned.

Lexie bit her lips as she closed her eyes and then she saw the vision again. The woman, Miss Greenhorn, is walking on the street at night. A man secretly followed her and later cornered her in an alley. They had an argument. The man stabbed the woman with a knife. The woman looked shocked as she grabbed her wound in the stomach.

Lexie gasped. "Not again…" she whispered.

"Lexie?" Grandpa Graham called out. "Are you alright?"

"Grandpa, I just remember that I left something in the cafeteria. I have to take it back." Lexie said and rushed out of the store, ignoring her grandpa's protest. She groaned when she realized her grandpa is going to have a fit later when she is home.

12345678

**Somewhere in the street**

The evening is almost swallowed by darkness. Lexie quickly made her way to follow Miss Greenhorn when she stumbled across Chloe.

"Lexie, what are you doing here? I thought you said you went home…" Chloe asked in confusion.

Lexie grabbed Chloe and told her of your vision. "What do I do?"

Chloe looked serious. "For now, we just follow her…"

"There, that's the man!" Lexie cried out suddenly.

Indeed, a man is following the young woman. His face looked stern as if he had such a burden.

Chloe and Lexie continued to follow the two.

"What do we do now?" Lexie asked nervously.

As Lexie had foreseen, the man grabbed the woman when he thought no one seen him and pulled her down to the nearest alley.

Without thinking, Chloe sprung forward and ran toward the alley. Lexie followed shortly after. Chloe, being the brave girl she is, actually confronted the man. The man was angry and told Chloe to mind her own business. Of course, Chloe wouldn't listen even when the man suddenly pulled a knife to scare her. Lexie was terrified. She quickly yelled for help.

The man knew his scheme had failed, dropped the knife and ran away. He saw Chloe and Lexie are helping the woman he had intended to kill on her feet as he rounded a corner.

"Thank you." The ever grateful Miss Greenhorn said.

Chloe smiled. "Be careful. It wasn't safe at night."

Lexie watched then decided to ask, "Did you know that man, Miss?"

"No, no, I don't know him anywhere…" Miss Greenhorn said still with body shaken up.

Chloe and Lexie exchanged a look. Was it just a random attack then?

"That man is trying to kill you, you know? Maybe you should report him to the police…" Chloe said. "Just for safety…"

The woman looked unsure. "Look, I'm thankful for what you girls did tonight but I really don't think it was necessary to do that."

Chloe and Lexie stopped a carriage and help the woman to get inside. The two watched the carriage drive away.

"We did a good deed today…" Chloe said with a pleasant smile.

"You did great, Chloe. I'm just…frozen…" Lexie said. "If you weren't here with me, I might have let that woman die…"

"No, you won't." Chloe said. "I know you. You couldn't help yourself but to help when people are in trouble. The fact that you are here tonight is a proof of that."

Lexie sighed. "I'm scared… Why do I have these visions? Why me? Why so sudden?"

"I don't know the answer for that either but like I said you are chosen for a reason even though that reason is currently unknown to us…" Chloe said wisely. "I'm sure sometime soon you will learn the answer."

Lexie bit her lips. She didn't like what is happening to her but she has no way to stop it so she might as well try to adapt with it.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Rutledge Cafeteria**

Chloe yawned in front of cashier counter. "Good God, I felt so tired~~!"

Aunt Jesse walked pass the girl and gave her a warning glance. "Behave yourself, young lady, can't have the customers see your tired face, remember to…"

"…always smile and be polite, blahblahblah, I know I had heard it many times already…" Chloe said as she rolled her eyes.

Aunt Jesse shook her head. "Then, no more yawning on your work hours…"

"So…does that mean I have to hold farting?"

"Young lady are not supposed to fart in public…"

"It's a natural calling!" Chloe started to babble incoherently.

"Don't start pointless argument with me, Chloe!" The woman gave the young girl a look.

Chloe faked a hurt gasp. "When have I ever…?"

Aunt Jesse waved her off and entered her office.

Chloe sighed. "I'm so sleepy~~!"

Lexie, who had just finished writing orders for their customers that afternoon, walked toward Chloe with a smile. "You know that's your own fault for not sleeping when it is time, right?"

Chloe only rolled her eyes as she watched as Lexie tore a few papers from her notepad and went to the kitchen to give the list of orders to Uncle Julio. When Lexie came out from the kitchen, Chloe leaned against the counter and said, "I'm so bored, I wish you could just…have one of that visions thingies…"

Lexie sighed. "Well, I don't want to… You know that if I have that visions means that there are people in trouble, right? Wishing that I have a vision is somewhat like you wished for someone to have trouble anyway…and that's bad…"

Chloe shrugged. "I think even if you don't have vision, people are still involved in trouble anyway… Your visions helped us to right what's wrong… It's a good thing…"

"Say you… You are not the one with brain-splitting headache every time you get visions…" Lexie gave Chloe an annoyed look.

Chloe laughed a little. "Oh, don't be such a baby. All you have to do is consume some pill and you would be fine again…"

Lexie shook her head. She gave up on Chloe; the girl is too mesmerized with Lexie's 'gift' to see that it wasn't all that awesome.

A bell ring indicated they have a customer. A man entered the cafeteria, he looked kind of tense. He walked toward Lexie and Chloe. The girls gave him a smile and greeted him politely. The man didn't return their smile and flatly ordered a mineral water.

Lexie got him the mineral water bottle while Chloe delivered the foods to the other customers. The girl noted a bead of sweat covered the man's face as if he was scare, nervous or having stomachache…maybe?

The man drank his water slowly and gulped hard each drop. He looked pale now and asked Lexie the way to the toilet.

Lexie couldn't shake a feeling that something is wrong so she watched the man as he entered the toilet. She was so absorbed in her thought that she didn't realize when Tyki and his friends entered the cafeteria and seated on one of the table.

Tyki walked toward the girl and stood right before her in front of the counter. He noted the girl is in trance so he waved his hand in front of Lexie's face. "Anybody's home?"

Lexie snapped out of her trance and smiled weakly at the man. "Oh, sorry…" She blinked a few times as if trying to shake the uncomfortable feeling.

Tyki smiled. "That's okay…"

Chloe walked toward Lexie with empty trays at hands. "Are you checking out that guy?"

Lexie flushed especially when she saw Tyki raised an eyebrow in amusement at Chloe's accusation. "What are you talking about? I'm not…" She stopped talking when she felt a familiar sensation. She put a hand over her forehead and accidentally knocked her notepad off the counter table and to the floor.

Chloe noticed the strange expression on her friend's face and realized that Lexie is about to have another vision.

"Uh, I have to go…" Lexie said weakly as she made her way toward the kitchen. She managed to walk a few step inside the kitchen before the headache started to tear her mind apart. She moaned in pain and quickly clutched to the nearest table for support.

Tyki's forehead furrowed. "Is she…?"

Chloe quickly pick up the notepad. "A head rush…"

"What?" Tyki look puzzled.

"She has a head rush… You know when you eat too much ice cream…" Chloe explained rather lamely. "She needs to lie down a bit. Yeah. So what can I do for you?"

"I see…" Tyki said though his expression is those of unconvinced. "Hmm, I would like…"

After finished listing Tyki's orders and gave it to Uncle Julio, Chloe quickly entered the kitchen. She saw Lexie leaned against a wall, face pale and sweating. "What did you see?"

Lexie walked out of the kitchen just in time to see the earlier man walked out of the cafeteria.

Chloe followed Lexie's line of sight. "Is it him?"

Lexie nodded. "He's going to kill a man sometime soon…"

Chloe nodded. "Then we have to stop him…"

12345678

Lexie watched nervously from across the street as the man she and Chloe tailed entered a shop. The man looked tense as he look around him as if making sure that no one is looking.

"Is that the shop he's going to rob?" Chloe asked.

Lexie nodded. "He's going to accidentally kill the shop owner…"

"Let's get in…"

"Wow, wait a minute, what are we going to do? Walk toward him and said 'don't rob the store'? The man has gun on him, Chloe! He can shoot us if we get in his way!"

"Well, we can't just sit here do nothing!"

The girls look upset and confused of what to do.

Chloe saw a young police officer and quickly ran toward him before Lexie can stop her. "Hey, Officer!"

Lexie watched as Chloe spoke with the police officer and pointed the shop across the street.

Chloe led the police officer toward the shop and pointed at the man. "That's him!"

The man look surprised to see Chloe and the police officer. The gun on his hand faltered but he managed to get a grip of it.

The police officer quickly pulled his own gun but the man quickly fired his. The police officer pulled Chloe down to the floor protectively. The bullet missed them and hit the glass window instead.

The man quickly escaped through the back door.

Lexie felt her heart almost exploded when she saw from across the street the window in the shop shattered. She ran across the street and yelled Chloe's name in panic.

Chloe smiled up at the police officer. "Thanks a lot for saving my life…" she said.

The police officer smiled. "No problem…"

"Chloe!" Lexie entered the shop quickly and felt relief to see everyone is alright.

Later…

The police officer known as Jack Duncan walked toward Chloe and Lexie. He is a new police officer in town. "Thanks for the tip off, Miss, because of you, no one got hurt…"

"Yeah, it's too bad the man got away…" Chloe said.

"We will catch him…" Jack convinced her.

"Do you recognize that man?" Lexie asked. She still felt uneasy.

"Can't say I am, Miss…" Jack said politely before turning to Chloe and smiled.

Chloe responded with a suspiciously sweet suggestive smile which made Lexie's forehead furrowed in disbelief and annoyance.

Lexie shook her head as she realized Chloe had found another of her potential boyfriend. The two are practically flirting with each other! She walked away to give them some time alone.

After awhile, Chloe bid goodbye toward the handsome police officer and walked toward Lexie with a huge grin as if she just won a prize.

Lexie waited for Chloe with arms crossed. "Did you flirt with that policeman?"

"It's a good flirting…" Chloe said with almost a faraway look on her face.

Lexie rolled her eyes. "We better get back to the cafeteria before Aunt Jesse decided to fire us…"

Chloe ignored Lexie's words and instead babbling about Jack Duncan.

Unknown to them, the man whose plan of robbery failed due to their action are watching them from across the street in an alley. His eyes filled with anger.

12345678

**Rutledge Cafeteria**

Aunt Jesse crossed her arms in front of the two girls. "I'm disappointed in you two! What possessed you two to left the cafeteria when your shift is not over yet?"

Chloe decided to speak up. "Well, it was kind of emergency call…"

"What kind of emergency that require you two to ditch your jobs in the same time?" Aunt Jesse asked.

"We didn't ditch our jobs. We came back, didn't we?" Chloe tried to reason. She looked over at the silent Lexie. "Feel free to chime in anytime, Lexie!"

Lexie grimaced. "We're sorry…"

"Do you think sorry will cover this?" Aunt Jesse asked.

"Come now, love, don't be too hard on them…" Uncle Julio said.

"Don't call me 'love' while I'm lecturing people, Julio!" Aunt Jesse glared at her husband.

Chloe bit her lips to prevent herself from laughing.

Aunt Jesse turned her attention back to the girls. "Well, what can you say for yourself?"

"Err, maybe it's time that you know you can hire some more staff for the cafeteria…" Chloe suggested. "Because Lexie and I couldn't be here all the time…"

"Since when?" Aunt Jesse asked.

"Since…" Chloe trailed as she looked over at Lexie.

Lexie gave her a warning glare, telling her silently to leave her visions out of this.

"It's a good idea…" Uncle Julio finally said. "We do need some more staff especially since it almost time for holiday; visitors will be flooding the town and cafeteria soon. Beside they are still young, they should not be cooped up in the cafeteria forever…"

"That's right!" Chloe nodded eagerly. "Especially since maybe soon I will have to date a certain handsome police officer…."

Lexie rolled her eyes at what Chloe said.

Aunt Jesse sighed. "Fine, but I don't want you two to slack off later on, alright?"

"Ok…" Lexie and Chloe said in the same time.

12345678

Later that night, the cafeteria is closed down. Lexie left Chloe to finish closing down the cafeteria and went home earlier. She met Tyki on the way home.

"Yo, Lexie…" Tyki greeted with a cigarette dangling from his mouth.

Lexie smiled at the older man. "Hey…"

"Going home?" Tyki asked as they both walked together.

Lexie nodded. "Yes. What about you? Where are Eaze and the guys?"

"They are back in the mine's hostel…" Tyki dropped his cigarette to the ground and stepped on it.

"You know, working in that place is bad for Eaze, the air and stuff…"

"I know but Eaze wanted to stick with me and the guys. We had tried to convince him that he could get a small easy job here in town but he didn't want to…"

"I see…"

"Don't worry; we made sure he gets easy job and plenty of rest…"

"I know you do. You care for him, didn't you?"

Tyki only smiled in response.

Lexie watched the older man's smile. She felt something stirred up in her and frowned a little.

"Are you alright?" Tyki asked.

"What? Oh, I'm fine…" Lexie stopped suddenly.

Tyki stopped walking and stared at Lexie. "Lexie?" He noted the girl look dazed.

Lexie quickly clutched her head with her hands as the brain-splitting headache started to tear her mind again. She felt her body shaking and she almost fell to the ground if Tyki hadn't steady her.

"Lexie?" Tyki asked.

Lexie tried to take a deep breath but another shot of pain attack tore her again and a small cry escaped her lips. The vision finally over and she blinked as cold sweat started to form in her head. "Oh my God, Chloe…"

"What?" Tyki asked again.

Lexie stared at Tyki. "I have to go back…" She said and turned back to the cafeteria.

Tyki decided to follow her.

Lexie ran toward the alley where the back door of the cafeteria is. She saw Chloe were putting up the garbage into the dumpster when the man from earlier that day appeared with a knife and threatened her. It seemed the man is asking her how she knew that he was going to rob the store earlier that day.

Chloe is terrified but still managed to shot the man a few taunting words which provoked the man into another rage.

"Chloe!" Lexie yelled and rushed toward the girl in blind panic.

The man looked surprised to see Lexie. "What is it with you girls kept appearing on my face?!" He grabbed Chloe roughly and held the knife near her neck. "Don't come any closer!"

Lexie's eyes widened suddenly as she realized that this is the same man that a few days ago had tried to attack Miss Greenhorn. "Ok, calm down, there is perfectly good explanation for this…" She finally said. "Just let her go… You don't want to hurt her…"

"Oh yeah? Why wouldn't I? You girls kept screwing up my plan! It's all your fault!" The man yelled hysterically.

Tyki appeared shortly behind Lexie, his eyes widened when he saw what's going on. "Lexie, what's going…? Oh…"

The man pushed Chloe toward Tyki and quickly ran away from there.

Tyki caught Chloe as she fell toward him. "You ok?" he asked.

Chloe quickly stood up and tried to regain her composure. "Yeah, thanks for catching me…"

"Who is that man and why is he attacking you?"

"I don't know…"

Lexie stared at the way the man had gone then she suddenly noticed something left behind by the man on the ground a few feet away from her. It was a wallet. She picked it up and then put it on her jacket pocket.

"Really? But he seemed pretty upset toward you…" Tyki said.

"Yeah, I just happened in the wrong time and place…" Chloe said with a somewhat nervous smile before turning her attention at Lexie. "Lexie…" She walked toward Lexie. "Thanks, if you had not come back, I would have been dead…"

Lexie stared at Chloe but didn't say anything.

Tyki walked toward the girls. "How did you know that Chloe is in danger?" he asked Lexie finally.

Lexie blinked dumbly at his question. "That's, err, we…"

Chloe only smiled and said as she put her hand around Lexie's shoulder, "It's because we have a super connection, you might say… We're best of best friend…" She looked way too smug for her own good.

Lexie is completely speechless.

Tyki raised an eyebrow at the obviously false answer but he didn't push further. "I see…" He stared at Lexie who quickly busied herself ranting about how she has to go home now before her grandpa throws another fit. He couldn't help but smile before following the girls out of the alley and into the road.

Chloe decided to spend the night at Lexie's home. She has a few questions she wanted to ask regarding what happened earlier.

Tyki decided to be a gentleman and walk the girls' home to make sure they arrived safely.

When they arrived in front of Lexie's house, Lexie shyly bid goodbye at the older man.

Tyki smiled and waved at them before left.

Lexie stared at Tyki's departing figure and sighed.

Chloe watched Lexie's expression and grinned. "I see…"

Lexie snapped out of her trance. "Huh? What?" Seeing Chloe's huge grin, she rolled her eyes. "Don't even think about it!"

Chloe let out an innocent smile. "What ever do you mean?"

"Chloe, I know you since we're little. When you make that kind of face, it meant you're up to something and whatever it is, just left me or Tyki out of it!"

"Whoever said that it is involved you two?"

"Chloe!"

"Come on, admit it, you have the hot for the guy!"

"I do NOT have the hot for him! And could we not talk about this here please? It's embarrassing and if grandpa hears…"

"Right, right, let's get inside then…" Chloe said with a smile and pushed open the door. She walked inside as if it is her own house and went to greet the old man inside.

Lexie sighed but smiled at Chloe's retreating figure before entered the house.

12345678

In Lexie's room, after the girls took a hot bath together and get dressed for sleep, the girls sat up on the bed while drying their hair with towels.

Lexie stood up and pour Chloe and herself two cups of milk chocolate. She gave one to Chloe before settled back down on the bed and has a sip of her milk chocolate.

"Ok," Chloe spoke up as she blew the milk on her cup. "Tell me about tonight. Did you have a vision of me in trouble?"

Lexie stared at Chloe and grabbed her jacket on the floor. She pulled a wallet from the jacket's pocket.

"What was that?" Chloe asked as she put down her cup on the nearest table and grabbed the wallet.

"That…is something the man had left behind earlier…" Lexie replied. "You see, this is the same man that tried to kill Miss Greenhorn…"

Chloe raised an eyebrow at that. "Why didn't you say something before? We could nail this guy to the police with this wallet."

Lexie shook her head. "Because I think we are supposed to help him…"

"The guy that tried to kill many people needs our help?"

"Otherwise why would I have multiply visions about this man? I think the visions are trying to tell me to stop this man from doing something wrong..."

"How do you know that? For all you know before you had visions the man is already a killer. I almost died tonight killed by this man…" Chloe said and opened the wallet to see ID card on the man. "This…Adam Riffler…guy…"

"Well, the thing is, Chloe, tonight I have a vision of you and Adam. He tried to threaten you but you fought back…and then you ended up killing him…" Lexie said slowly.

"Wow! Hold on a minute!" Chloe suddenly stand up. "You're trying to tell me…that I'm going to end up a killer tonight if you had not come back?"

"It was clearly a defense on your part…but I can't let you commit that mistake nor can't I let the man die…" Lexie said seriously.

Chloe noted Lexie's expression. She couldn't help but smile a little. "Look like you're starting to take your power seriously…" She sighed and settled back to sit on the bed again. "Ok, so what do you think we should do now?"

Lexie noted the wallet. "We have to look for this guy…and found out what is it that requires him to commit desperate acts like that…" She observed Adam's wallet and found a picture of him and his family. He had such a beautiful wife and lovely daughter. Lexie made a promise to herself that she would find a way to help this man.

"Anyway back to my point…" Chloe suddenly said.

Lexie snapped out of her trance. "Huh, what point?"

"You know about you have the hot for Tyki?"

"I do not… Why did you kept saying that? I told you that I…"

"Oh, come on, we've been best friend forever, I think I would know when my best friend is checking out a guy…"

"I do not checking out guys! That would be…oh yeah, YOU!"

"No need to yell…"

"Well, I wouldn't if you just stop teasing me!"

"Denial, denial~~!"

"Oh, shut up, Chloe!"

Chloe laughed before turned serious. "It's time to move on, Lexie… I think it's great that you finally liking someone again…"

Lexie sighed. "I don't know about what I feel toward Tyki, alright? So don't be quick jump into conclusion. He…felt like…sort of brother to me…"

"But you don't think of him that way, right? Even though he is friend with your brother and a few years older than you doesn't mean…"

"I don't know… I mean he is not interested in me that way… I think he treated me like I'm way too young…childish…immature for his taste or something… Beside I don't know him all that good anyway…"

"That's why you've to make your move, girl! Before some random girls or women snatch him away from you…"

"You make it sound like Tyki is a rare product that everyone is looking for…"

"Well, he is…to you, right? I mean it IS rare for you to actually have a crush on a guy, so I would say: Yeah, he's a rare…because obviously there is not much guys that could take your interest that much…"

Lexie glared at Chloe and said, "Now, you make me sound like a weirdo…"

Chloe laughed. "Well, you got to admit there's plenty cute or handsome guys around here…and yet you're only interested with Tyki and that ridiculous glasses of his…"

"Speak for yourself, you and that new crush of yours…"

"Oh, you mean Jack? He's cute…and he's a police, have uniform, can arrest bad people…gotta like that…"

Lexie buried her head on the pillow when Chloe's rants became too much.

Chloe tried to pull the pillow off Lexie's head and told her to listen to her.

Lexie whined and told her that she needed a good sleep.

12345678

The next days, Lexie and Chloe started to investigate Adam's family. Adam was angry when he saw the girls at his home, talking to his wife and daughter.

The girls assured him that they don't mean him any harm and that they wanted to help. They found out his daughter is dying from sickness but they couldn't brought her to hospital or buy the most proper medicine because they don't have much money. The daughter had been receiving treatment from a new doctor in town who has a small clinic nearby. The doctor claimed the daughter need some kind expensive medicine in order to relieve her of pain and possibly prolong her life but he gave her some pill to consume for the time being.

Adam and his wife tried to find a way to purchase the medicine. No one wanted to lend them money because they had already too much unpaid debts. That's why Adam became desperate and tried to rob people but he claimed he didn't mean any of them harm.

Lexie and Chloe decided to collect money needed from each of their own saving all these years, seek help from the others (friend, family and employer) and devised many other ways to gain money.

_A/N: Too goodie good, I know, but I want to believe that people like them, who will help a total stranger in need, do exist in this world._

Adam felt so happy and grateful when the girls came to deliver him money needed to buy the medicine. They soon made a purchase of the said medicine to give to the daughter.

Lexie and Chloe went home, feeling happy of their good deed for the day.

"So does that mean the vision is actually trying to lead us to Adam's daughter then?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know, Chloe, but I'm glad we can do something for that poor girl…" Lexie replied with a smile.

"Yeah, does that mean it is all over? You will no longer going to have a vision about Adam, right?"

"Probably. Only time would tell…"

"Everyone is happy and alive, this is great!"

Lexie smiled at Chloe but stopped suddenly. She almost fell as the brain-splitting headache caught her off guard. She soon pulled into another vision of Adam pulling a gun on a doctor and he looked upset, desperate and sorrowful. The doctor was seen trying to calm down the man. The gun fired and the doctor lay bleeding on the floor.

Chloe caught Lexie when she almost fell. "Lexie! What's wrong?"

Lexie bit her lips. "Oh, no…not again…"

Chloe's eyes widened. "You mean…"

Lexie nodded grimly.

12345678

**Somewhere on the road, inside a small clinic**

"You lied to me!" Adam yelled at the doctor.

"Easy, Mr. Riffler, just put the gun down…" The doctor tried to coax the upset man.

"You said she would be alright if she had the medicine!"

"Mr. Riffler…"

"Shut up, you lying bastard! My daughter had died! You said the medicine will prolong her life and relieve her of pain!"

"I don't know what to…"

"My daughter is suffering… She was screaming to make the pain stop… She was crying…calling out to me…" Adam said tearfully. "You lied to me! You are the reason she died!"

"Mr. Riffler, please, there is still a way…"

"She died! You can't bring her back to life! Now you will die too!"

"No, please, I know someone who ca…"

Lexie and Chloe entered the clinic followed by Adam's wife.

"Mr. Riffler, don't!" Lexie yelled out.

"Adam, stop! What the hell you're doing?" Adam's wife yelled.

"Mr. Riffler, please put down the gun…" Chloe said.

"He kills our daughter!" Adam yelled, still pointing his gun toward the frightened doctor.

"Mr. Riffler, don't do this. You are not a killer. Even if you kill this man, your daughter is not coming back…" Lexie replied.

"Listen to her!" Chloe begged.

"Who are you girls actually? How did you know I would be here? How did you kept appearing everywhere I go?!" Adam demanded.

Lexie and Chloe exchanged a look.

"Please, Mr. Riffler, just put down the gun then we can all talk…" Chloe said.

"Yes, please listen to them…" The doctor begged.

"Shut up, you bastard!" Adam yelled at the doctor.

"Mr. Riffler, please calm down. You will regret this day if you kill that man…" Chloe said. "Don't let our effort to save you go to waste…"

"Save me? Save me from what?" Adam demanded.

"From yourself." Lexie replied. "We're supposed to help you…"

"Who told you to help me?" Adam asked.

"I have a vision…" Lexie finally said. "I saw what happened before it happens. I saw you tried to rob a woman a few days ago but you ended up kill her. I saw you tried to rob a store and kill the owner. I saw you threaten Chloe and you ended up dead. I'm supposed to stop all of that from happening. I think I am supposed to help you…from doing the wrong thing and kept you alive…"

"W-what?" Adam didn't believe her. "Is this some kind of joke? You're telling me that you're a psychic and…and… I don't believe you. You are just trying to save this bastard!"

"I know it's hard to believe, but it is true!" Lexie yelled. "How do you think I know that you would be here?"

Adam look hesitated now. "If that's true, why didn't you save my daughter?"

"I don't know either. I wish I could…" Lexie said honestly. She looked sad. "We tried…"

"You did…" Mrs. Riffler said. "You helped us to get money to buy the medicine…"

"The medicine which he said will save our daughter!" Adam yelled again as he pointed the gun to the doctor.

"It is supposed to…" The doctor finally said. "But, I guess by the time you purchase it, it was too late for your daughter…"

Adam glared at the doctor. "So you're telling me that it is my fault? If I had that medicine earlier, she would have been…" He looks faltered. "Oh my God, it is my fault…" He pointed his gun toward his own head. "I am a bad father… It is my fault…" He started to mumble unclear.

Everyone's eyes widened in this sudden turn of event.

"Adam, no!" Mrs. Riffler yelled.

"Oh my God!" Chloe put her hands over her mouth.

"No!" Lexie yelled. "Mr. Riffler, wait!" she called out. "Don't do this...please. I would never forgive myself if you did." She felt guilty because she thought it was because she kept interfering with Adam's plan days ago that his daughter hadn't gotten much sooner help from the medicine and now she had died.

Adam stared at Lexie in confusion.

"Please, your wife needs you. She had lost a child; don't let her lose her husband too. She needs you. And…you can't go like this. Your daughter wouldn't want you to." Lexie said coaxingly.

"Adam…" Mrs. Rifller sobbed. "Please, listen to her… I do need you… Please, love…"

Adam finally let go of the gun to everyone's relief.

Mrs. Rifller moved forward and hugged her husband as Adam sobbed.

At the time, two policemen entered the clinic and capture Adam for attempted murder.

12345678

Later that night, as Lexie and Chloe closing down the cafeteria, Chloe asked her friend, "So are you going to speak or what?"

"What?" Lexie asked as they went to the back of the kitchen to grab their jackets.

"You know, about today? What was that all about? Don't tell me that you felt guilty of the death of Adam's daughter…" Chloe asked as they both wore the jackets.

Lexie turned off all the light and opened the back door of the cafeteria. As they got out, she locked it and then turned to Chloe. "You heard what he said… If he had gotten the medicine much earlier, he would have been able to save…"

"You don't know that! For all we know, it was already way too late for her even before you started to have visions of him…" Chloe said.

"I don't know, maybe you're right…" Lexie sighed as she put the keys on her jacket's pocket and walked together with Chloe. "But it just…I feel like I should be able to do more for them…"

"You did all you can to help out, Lexie, I think it's enough…" Chloe said.

"Yeah, maybe…"

"Believe me, maybe, it was simply her time…"

12345678

**Inside the clinic**

The Doctor called Walsh Penn sat on his office that night. He was on the phone with certain someone. "Yeah, well, I guess I failed this time. The Riffler case is a goner…even after I put all the trouble to poison their daughter…" he said on the speaker on the other side of the line. In his hand, there is a folder and pictures of Riffler's family. "Yeah, I guess I should move out of the town, the man had made too much ruckus for me to get my job done…"

After a while, he put down the phone and leaned on his chair while observing the folder in his hand. He lit up a lighter and set the file on fire. He then threw it on a garbage can near him and watched as the fire destroyed the evidence of whatever he had done to Riffler's family.

Dr. Penn smirked evilly. "Too bad, he could have made a good akuma… Oh, well, next time I will find some more suitable targets…"

_A/N: Dr. Penn is a broker, an accomplice of Millennium Earl. In exchange for a sum of money, he helped prepare materials for akuma. _

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The sky was burning red. Harsh wind mixed with dirty smoke of burning fire blowing all around the blackened and ruined town.

A young girl sat helpless on the ground. One of her legs is bleeding. Her face is somewhat dirty and she had a small cut on the forehead. She looks around her and saw many creepy-looking creatures crawled on all four toward her somewhat calculatingly as if she was their prey…but they just circulated around her and not attacking.

The girl is terrified nevertheless. Unshed tears pooled in her eyes as she clutched her head with both hands as if she was trying to deny what she saw. "Leave me alone… Please…" The girl yelled as she closed her eyes, willing it all to go away. But the creatures were still there, staring at her with their hollow eyes.

She opened her eyes and desperation and fear shined in her eyes. 'Someone help me…please…' She prayed silently. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her. She turned her face slowly fearfully expecting the worst.

A figure of man in black tuxedo and tall hat walked toward her lazily. The girl couldn't see his face clearly for it was somewhat shadowed by the hat and the poor lightning in the surrounding area. She tensed when she saw him. The man laughed quietly as he saw the frightened girl. His lips curled into a smirk and he said, "Want me to help you…?"

Lexie woke up with a jerk. She blinked her eyes a few times and looks somewhat frantically around her. She took a deep breath. "Ok, weird nightmare…" she said. Her eyes fell on a book on top of her blanket. "That's it. I really shouldn't read horror novel when I was about to sleep…"

Lexie stood up and got to the bathroom to wash her face, brush her teeth and have a nice fresh shower. She wore her waitress uniform and brushed her hair with a comb. Her eyes once again fell on the novel "Constantine" she read last night. She picked it up from her bed and stared at the cover, contemplating. She shook her head and put the book on the nearest table and made up her bed.

The girl grabbed her jacket and wears it on the way out of her bedroom. She went to the kitchen and saw Grandpa Graham sat while drinking coffee and read newspaper. "Good morning, Grandpa!" she greeted with a smile.

Grandpa Graham nodded and greeted back but his eyes never leaving his newspaper.

Lexie grabbed a glass and poured it with tea before sat down to enjoy breakfast.

Grandpa Graham suddenly looked up toward Lexie. "Be careful."

"Huh? What?"

"There seem to be incidents lately of young girls went missing. They thought it was a kidnapping. The girls probably got sold into slavery or something." Grandpa Graham said as he put down the newspaper on the table.

12345678

**Rutledge Cafeteria**

Lexie opened the door's café. "Good morning, Uncle Julio, Aunt Jesse! Hi, Chloe!" She greeted them with a smile.

"Oh, hi, Lexie!" Uncle Julio smiled pleasantly at her.

"You're late, Lexie." Aunt Jesse pointed.

The couple and Chloe had just finished with the preparation to open the place, setting up the tables and seats, sweeping and wiping the floor, cleaning up the glass door and windows, etc.

Lexie let out an apologetic smile. "I'm so sorry, it won't happen again, I promise…" she said.

"It's about time you show up." Chloe said while putting up the cleaning equipment back to its place. "You made me do all those cleaning stuff early in the morning all by myself…"

Lexie laughed quietly. "Sorry, my bad…" She went to the kitchen with Chloe and took off her jacket and put it on a hanger.

"Aunt Jesse told me that she already had found a girl to help out around here. Her name is Samantha. She should be arriving during lunch break today." Chloe said.

"Really? Well, that's great, I guess, what with the holiday season approaching quickly, we would have lots of people coming in town…."

"Also, we can ditch work whenever your visions hit on you again… The new girl can take over our duty for the time being…"

"Or YOU can go on a date with your police boyfriend. How is that going by the way?"

Chloe grinned suggestively.

Lexie raised an eyebrow. "That good huh?"

Chloe couldn't help but smile happily at the thought of a certain handsome young policeman.

Lexie smiled at the daydreaming state Chloe seemed to be in. 'It seemed that Chloe really likes the guy… I sincerely hope that Jack is really the one for Chloe…' She thought as she observed her best friend's happy face then she shook her head in amusement as Chloe started singing a love song while proceeding to work.

Chloe went to the kitchen to clean up when she saw a young girl standing by the back door. The girl closed the back door and looked around her in obvious blatant panic. "Who are you?" Chloe asked.

The girl jerked her head up in surprise. She smiled nervously as she saw Chloe. "Hi, err, I'm not a robber or anything, I just need a place to…" She put her hands up in placating gesture.

"Hey, you're bleeding!" Chloe suddenly said as she pointed at the floor beside the girl which has blood stains. She looks rather upset at how mess the floor is since she had just finished wiping it before.

The girl stared at her bleeding hand. "Oh…yeah…." She smiled nervously at Chloe then fainted.

Chloe looked taken aback at that.

Lexie entered the kitchen just as the mysterious girl lost her consciousness. "Hey, Chloe, did you see…? Who is she?"

Chloe stared at Lexie. "I have no idea." Then she yelled, "Aunt Jesse! Uncle Julio!"

12345678

Awhile later the girl awoke to see that she was on a soft bed on the floor in an office. She saw someone had bandaged her wounded hand.

"You awake, my dear?" Aunt Jesse asked.

The girl startled and sat up quickly.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you." Aunt Jesse said kindly. "What is your name?"

"My name is Molly." The girl said rather shyly.

"Hi, Molly, my name is Jesse; I'm the owner of this place." Aunt Jesse introduced herself.

A knock on the door and Chloe appeared on the doorway. "Is she awake yet?" she asked. She saw the girl and smiled. "Oh, hi there!"

Molly recognized Chloe as the girl she saw before she had fainted. She smiled weakly.

Aunt Jesse smiled. "Chloe, this is Molly. And Molly, she is Chloe, she worked for me here."

"Hi…" Molly greeted as she stood up slowly. "Sorry if I gave you a scare there…"

"Oh, it's alright…" Chloe waved it off. "How is your hand by the way?"

"Err, it's alright, I guess…" Molly said. She looked uncomfortable at the question.

"Doesn't seem alright… What, you got robbed or something like that?" Chloe asked rather bluntly.

"Something like that…" Molly said.

Aunt Jesse noticed Molly is reluctant to tell what happened to her. "So, are you feeling much better then?"

Molly smiled at Aunt Jesse. "Yes, thank you so much." She bit her lips. "I better go then…"

"Do you have a destination in mind?" Aunt Jesse asked. She had a feeling about the girl. She thought the girl look so lost that it awakens her mother's instinct.

Molly looked down. "I…"

"You are not from around here, are you?" Chloe asked, speaking up what Aunt Jesse had in mind.

"Well, I had just arrived shortly…" Molly never got to finish her sentences as her stomach suddenly growled loudly in protest.

Chloe and Aunt Jesse sweat drop.

"Oops, sorry…" Molly bit her lips and bow in shame.

Chloe couldn't help but laugh.

Aunt Jesse glared at Chloe for laughing but she herself couldn't help but smile.

Molly blushed. "I haven't eaten anything since I came here!" she yelled rather defensively which only prompt Chloe to laugh harder.

"Poor thing! Chloe, get Molly over here some breakfast, will you?" Aunt Jesse said.

Chloe nodded as she stopped laughing.

"But I don't have any money with me!" Molly said quickly.

"It's on the house, dear." Aunt Jesse said.

"But…" Molly looks like she wanted to protest.

Aunt Jesse sighed. "How about this: why don't you work here in exchange for some money and free meals?"

Molly's eyes widened. "Are you offering me a job?"

"That's a good idea, Aunt Jesse!" Chloe said happily.

"Well, what say you?" Aunt Jesse asked the girl.

"I don't have work experience but I'm willing to learn…" Molly said.

"Don't worry, Lexie and I will help you settle down here." Chloe said and grinned.

"Lexie?" Molly repeated.

"Another one of my worker…" Aunt Jesse explained. When she learned that Molly has no place to stay, she offered the young girl to stay with her and her husband at their house. "Now, go on, go with Chloe!"

Chloe led Molly then introduced her to Lexie. She left the two to chat a little while she told Uncle Julio to prepare some food for the girl.

Molly quickly devoured her breakfast hungrily.

Chloe raised an eyebrow at that as she watched the girl eat.

Lexie smiled kindly at Molly. "Easy there or you will choke on your food…"

Molly had finished eating. "Thanks for the food." She smiled happily at Chloe and Lexie. "So when do I start to work?"

Uncle Julio, who had been told of Molly's situation by his wife, overheard and smiled. "That's the spirit, girl!"

Chloe and Lexie exchanged a look and smiled.

"Let me show you your work uniform, first." Chloe said. She started to tell Molly about another worker that will be arriving shortly that afternoon. She rambled about lots of thing. "You will like it here…"

Lexie watched them and smiled. A bell rang indicating that they had a customer and Lexie went to serve them.

12345678

Chloe and Lexie spent the day getting to know the two new girls, Molly and Samantha, while teaching them all is there to know about how to be a good waitress. Molly is quite shy and not a talker but Samantha is quite the chipper and a smoker. Nevertheless the four girls have fun together. Samantha is the oldest of the four girls by a few years older while Chloe, Lexie and Molly are on the same age.

"So, Sammy…" Chloe began.

"Don't call me that!" Samantha glared at her.

Chloe grinned. "Ok, Sammy…"

Lexie and Molly stifled a laugh.

"Oh you think that's funny?" Samantha snapped somewhat playfully at the girls.

"Oh, come on, Sammy is a cute nickname…" Lexie teased. "Right, Molly?"

Molly smiled.

"Yeah, for a chubby-looking kid…" Samantha pointed.

"Aw, does that mean you're a chubby-looking kid when you're little?" Chloe teased.

Samantha glared at the girls. "Ok, that's enough. Just call me 'Sam', alright? You don't want to mess with me…" She mustered a threatening look.

"Sure, Sammy…" Molly said.

Chloe and Lexie look at Molly in disbelief and laughed.

Samantha smiled somewhat amused, somewhat annoyed at Molly. "And here I thought you're a cute, goodie-good girl…"

Molly's expression darkened at that but it was just for a brief moment but the girls noticed nonetheless.

"So, Sa…" At the look Samantha throw at her, Chloe decided to stop the teasing for now. "Back to my question, you don't seem to be the type to work as waitress…" She said.

"I don't…" Samantha confirmed. She pulled a cigarette from her apron's pocket and lit it. "I just need to get away from my thing for awhile. Beside I could use the extra money…"

"I almost afraid to ask…but what do you do on daily basis?" Chloe asked.

Samantha smirked but didn't say anything.

"Well, well, look like we have new face around here hmm…?" Jack Duncan, the handsome police, stopped by the café that night as the café is almost closing down.

"Hi there!" Chloe smiled and leaned in for a kiss from her boyfriend. "Jack, this two is Molly and Samantha, they are going to work here starting from now on."

Jack smiled charmingly at the new girls before turning back at Chloe. "Ready?"

"Sure." Chloe said. "Just let me change my clothes and grabbed my purse."

"You are going for a date?" Lexie asked as she follows Chloe to the kitchen.

"Yes, I called him earlier today on a break and then he asked me out and I just simply couldn't resist…" Chloe said as she moved to a room where their stuff secured every time they worked.

"Huh…" Lexie leaned against the doorway while Chloe started to change her clothes with her 'date' clothes.

"What?" Chloe turned to stare at Lexie after she finished clothing.

"Nothing." Lexie shrugged.

"Are you jealous because I'm going to have a date?"

"What? Don't be ridicules!"

"If you want to, I could ask Jack to introduce you to one of his police friend. What say you if we make it a double date?" Chloe looked very eager to get Lexie a boyfriend.

"No." Lexie answered flatly.

"What? Why? It would be fun!" Chloe said. "Or you want to make it a double date if your date for the day is Tyki?" She asked teasingly.

Lexie glared at Chloe.

"I'm sure Tyki wouldn't mind to…"

"Chloe, don't you start with me now!"

"Why do you have to be like that? If you like the guy, just confess already!"

"It's not that simple…"

"You don't know if you don't try."

"Ok, stop, let's not go there! You're late for your date, Jack is waiting outside you know?"

"Speaking of Tyki, he and his group didn't come here today…"

"Yeah, probably they're eating somewhere else…"

Molly and Samantha entered the kitchen and approached the girls.

"Who is Tyki?" Samantha asked.

Chloe grinned. "Lexie's secret crush…" She picked up her make-up kit and started to beautify herself.

"A-ah…" Samantha smiled knowingly.

Lexie blushed. "He is really not…"

"What does he look like?" Samantha asked Lexie.

Chloe put down her make-up kit. "Well, his body built is good; his face is okay too, except that he wears ridiculously super thick glasses." Chloe answered because she knew Lexie won't answer that question.

"Hmm, can't wait to see him…" Samantha said.

"You will be, one of these days, he and his gang usually eats here…" Chloe said as she finished putting make-up.

"What about you, Molly?" Samantha asked the girl beside her. "Have any boyfriend?"

Molly smiled sadly. "I had one but it was a mistake…" The way she said it made everyone think the worse but they didn't ask more because she doesn't seem ready to share.

Uncomfortable silence filled the room before Samantha turned her attention toward Chloe. "So, police officer, huh?" she asked Chloe.

"Yeah." Chloe said rather proudly. "He's cute, isn't he?"

Molly smiled.

Samantha shrugged. "Not quite my type and the fact that he is a police really turn me off."

"What? Why?" Chloe asked in disbelief.

"Well, let's just say I have a thing for outlaw…?"

"So, Robin Hood type of guy then?"

"Not fans of the romance though…"

While the two exchanged playful banter, Lexie and Molly exchanged a look and shrugged then moved away to leave the two.

12345678

**Rutledge Cafeteria**

Next day, the four girls meet up early in the morning in the cafeteria. For now, they worked together until Molly and Samantha gets used to the job then they will started take turns by pair in shift. They happily cleaned up the place as routine activity while gossiping mainly about Chloe's last night date.

"It was fun!" Chloe concluded…finally.

The other girls exchanged a smile at each other at Chloe's beaming expression. They had just finished serving their two first guests for the morning.

"What about you, Sammy?" Chloe asked. "Any luck with that bad boy of yours?"

"Don't call me, Sammy!" Samantha snapped at Chloe.

Chloe grinned. "Sure, Sammy…"

Lexie and Molly laughed a little.

Samantha glared at the girls before rolling her eyes. "And, yes, I'm so having fun with my bad boy! We have the hottest, loudest sex ever last night…" She said loudly, gaining attentions of two male guests who look at her with big, idiotic smile on their face.

"Ok, eww… I so do not need to hear that…" Lexie said, feeling kind of disturbed at what Samantha had revealed to them.

"Geez, don't be so uptight, virgin…" Samantha said.

Lexie sighed. She likes Samantha but sometime she could be such a bitch.

"You're not a virgin anymore?" Chloe whispered at Samantha.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Samantha whispered back rather mockingly.

Aunt Jesse cleared her throat to gain attention of the girls. "No more talking. Guests will be arriving more soon…"

The girls stopped talking and whispering.

"You might want to discuss your most private matter NOT in the present of guests." Aunt Jesse said firmly at Samantha and Chloe.

Samantha grinned while Chloe rubbed her head uneasily. Lexie smiled a little guiltily while Molly smiled shyly. After Aunt Jesse left them, Samantha and Chloe started to bicker, blaming each other playfully.

Lexie shook her head at how childish the two are. Chloe she could understand but Samantha she is much older and seem to be more mature and stuff yet she behaved quite wild.

Molly went to the kitchen to pick up a customer's order.

A bell rang indicating they had a customer and Tyki and Eaze entered the café.

A smile instantly lit up in Lexie's face as Eaze followed by Tyki went to the counter where she was at. "Hey, there!"

Tyki smiled warmly. "Yo!"

Eaze pulled up a few books from his bag pack. "Here, Lexie-sis, I had finished reading it, thank you for lending me these books."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you enjoy reading it." Lexie said with a smile. "I have some more books back at home. I would be happy to lend them to you again."

Eaze's bright innocent eyes lighten up as he nodded excitedly.

Tyki watched the interaction with somewhat amused smile.

Chloe leaned in toward Tyki. "You didn't come here yesterday…"

Tyki lit up his cigarette. "Yes, sorry about that, but we have a break at the work place. The owner's wife and daughter brought us some lunch and stuff…"

"I see…" Chloe said. Then mischief entered her mind. "Hey, Tyki, what do you think of Lexie?" she asked.

Tyki raised an eyebrow at that. He stared at Chloe then at Lexie who is busy chatting Eaze up. But before he could spoke up, Samantha cleared her throat to gain his attention. He smiled at Samantha. "Why, look like we have new face here…"

Samantha smiled rather seductively. "Hi, there…" She is eyeing and appreciating Tyki's body built.

Chloe introduced them. "Oh, I almost forgot. Tyki, meet Sammy." She ignored the glare thrown at her by Samantha. "And Sammy, meet TYKI."

Samantha seemed to get the drift. "Tyki? The Tyki?"

Chloe nodded with a smile.

"Hmm, look like someone has been talking about me…" Tyki said rather suggestively.

"Oh, yes, I've heard some things about you…" Samantha replied.

Lexie stopped chatting with Eaze as she got occupied with the sight of Samantha seducing Tyki. She looked upset.

"So, what can I do for you, handsome?" Samantha asked.

Tyki grinned. "I'm sure you can do a lot of thing to me…"

"I work in mysterious way…" Samantha grinned back.

And that's it. Lexie asked Molly who just come back from the kitchen to serve Eaze while she's taking the tray brought out by Molly and delivered it to the waiting customer.

Molly smiled softly at Eaze and they chatted a little before she started writing on his order.

Eaze turned to Tyki and asked him what he wants to have.

Tyki, noticing Molly, smiled kindly at her. "You're new too, huh?"

Molly was stammering as she answered him.

Tyki thought Molly is cute as he watched her went back to the kitchen rather panicky after writing his and Eaze's order.

A bell rang indicating they have more customer and Chloe went right up to serve them, leaving Samantha with Tyki to continue chatting.

"I think you need to shed that glass off for more deadly-melting-girls'-heart look." Samantha pointed still sounded seductive.

"Ah, but I wear these glasses to protect me from some predatory women…" Tyki said with a semi-perverted grin.

"Like me?"

"Like you…"

_A/N: Yes, I'm aware of how suck I am in writing romantic scene, bear with me. I know how corny it sounded but I don't have a clue in writing more believable scene, so sorry._

Lexie stared at the two. She bits her lips, looking more upset than ever, even as she continues denying her feeling.

Chloe tapped her shoulder.

Lexie turned to look at Chloe and somewhat annoyed at Chloe's grinning 'I-told-you-so' look. "Not a word, Chloe…"

Chloe raised her hands in placating yet mocking gesture.

Lexie growled and grabbed the empty tray and went back to the kitchen.

Chloe watched her go and smiled a little guiltily for enjoying her friend's obvious jealously. She then went to the kitchen to place the customers' order to Uncle Julio. She then approached Lexie who is breathing to calm herself down. "Still not going to 'hunt' him?"

"What am I? A hunter?" Lexie snapped.

Chloe chuckled. "You know, Lexie, I don't understand why it is so hard for you to just admit that you like the guy and go have fun with him?"

"If you still didn't know the answer of that after years befriending me, I guess we don't have 'super connection' after all…" Lexie said.

Chloe sighed.

Lexie took over another order and delivered it to the customer while trying to muster a smile. She refused to serve Tyki and Eaze for now. She knew it was somewhat childish but she couldn't bear to look at them right now, not when her feeling is all stormy like this.

Samantha is no longer chatting Tyki up and let the man eats in peace. Aunt Jesse has told her to 'get her ass in gear' whatever that's mean… Samantha went to serve other customers.

When Lexie was on the counter to look up customers' bills, someone put a brochure right on her vision line. She was stunned to see the brochure. It was about a bazaar in amusement park on the town next door, Crieta. She looked up and saw Tyki with Eaze by his side.

Tyki grinned down at her.

Lexie picked up the brochure and then looked up at the man questioningly.

"Eaze here wants to go to the bazaar and have fun. Do you think you could come with us?" Tyki asked, straight to the point.

Eaze looked up at Lexie with sweet puppy look.

Lexie sweat drop.

"Clark and Momo didn't really entertain the idea of going to amusement park and frankly I think we need feminine presence to spice up the fun…but good fun, not at all dirty fun!" Tyki said.

Lexie smiled at Tyki's explanation. "I would love to…"

Tyki grinned. "Great."

Chloe suddenly put an arm around Lexie. "What's up?"

Lexie show her the brochure.

"Sound like fun! We would be there!" Chloe said with a cheeky grin.

"The more the merrier." Tyki said with a smile.

"Samantha, Molly, would you like to come?" Chloe asked.

Samantha, after knowing what their plan is, refused. "I will pass."

"Why not? It would be fun! After all, the day of the bazaar, the café would be closed too." Chloe asked.

"Eh? Really?" Molly asked.

"Yes, Uncle Julio and Aunt Jesse have plan for the day. Seem like they want to visit a friend in Filomena Town." Chloe replied.

Samantha shook her head still. "Amusement park is not my theme…" she said simply as she lit a cigarette and went to clean up the table on the other side.

"I see…" Chloe looked a bit disappointed. "What about you, Molly?"

"Uh…we will see…?" Molly said hesitatingly.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Alright." She looked at Tyki. "Clark and Momo are coming too, aren't they? I bet they would right away chase women's skirt there…"

Tyki laughed at that.

Lexie smiled a little.

"Alright then, meet us in the train station on Sunday, 09.00 AM, ok?" Tyki confirmed.

"Ok…" Lexie replied with a small voice.

Chloe grinned. "We'll be there…"

Eaze smiled at Lexie.

Lexie smiled back. "We would have fun there, Eaze…"

Eaze nodded with shy smile.

Tyki smiled and led Eaze out of the café.

Soon after Tyki left, Chloe turned to Lexie. "In the bazaar later on, I will chaperon Eaze so that you and Tyki can be alone together. You go 'get' him, Lexie!"

Lexie sweat drop.

"Don't worry about Clark and Momo. Like I said, they will soon be busy enough to look out after women for a hook-up." Chloe said again.

"Would you quite your scheme, Chloe? Just leave us alone!" Lexie snapped.

"I thought I told you that I will leave you and Tyki alone?" Chloe said with a naughty grin.

"I mean…" Lexie sighed. "Never mind…"

Molly stifled her laughter.

Chloe let out a triumphant smile.

Lexie entered the kitchen with more dirty plates at hands. She saw Samantha was washing dirty plates and moved to help her.

"So, you like Tyki, huh?" Samantha suddenly spoke up, startling Lexie enough for her to nearly drop one of the plate she was washing but she managed to catch it before it fall to pieces. "Nice catch…" She said with a grin.

Lexie wasn't sure if she was referring to Tyki or the plate she caught.

Samantha smiled. "Don't worry. I was just fooling around with him. I'm not serious with him. I mean, he's attractive, alright, and if he shed his glasses off, no doubt there will be girls all over him, especially with his seriously attractive body built and more…"

"Tyki and I, we're just friend…" Lexie replied weakly.

"But you want more, don't you?" Samantha asked. "I kind of notice the dagger look you gave me when I flirted with him…" she said with a smile.

Lexie blushed. "I didn't give you a dagger look!"

Samantha laughed. "It's alright. He's off limit. I mean not that I seriously considering him…but it would be ok for a one night stand but…I wouldn't do that to you…" she said with somewhat serious but playful tone.

Lexie look disturbed. "If you like him…"

"I don't, ok? We're friend, aren't we? Friends don't steal others' boyfriend." Samantha said with a grin. When she saw Lexie is about to object, she quickly said, "…or friends' potential boyfriend…"

Lexie gave Samantha a look.

"Beside I have my own bad boy…" Samantha said rather proudly.

Lexie was quite speechless by Samantha. She sighed and smiled.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Somewhere unknown**

"Choose!"

"Which is it?"

"Tell me!"

The girl sobbed and continued to shake her head. She is seated into a chair. Both of her hands are stabbed with a knife deep embedded in the chair handles.

"Can't you tell?" The menacing man demanded.

The girl shook her head again.

"Then what use do you have with this then?" He said as he proceeded to tear her eyes out.

The girls screamed in pain. Blood is flowing from her empty eye socket.

"Useless! Useless!" The man said as he threw the bloody eyeballs on the table where a few cards are scattered. The cards have a drawing of some pretty scary figures of religions or myths.

One of the cards is of a grotesque-looking gentleman we all known as the Earl Millennium.

12345678

Niche Amusement Park, Crieta

Lexie, Chloe, Tyki, Eaze, Clark and Momo finally arrived at the place where the bazaar is held.

"I can't believe we're really here…" said a gloomy Clark. "I feel like a big kid again…so out of place…" He rubbed his head as he watched a bunch of kid running around.

"Aw, come on, Clark…" Chloe said rather mockingly. "Once in a while everyone needs to get in touch with their inner child…"

"Che…" Clark scoffed as if the idea of it made him sick.

Chloe laughed at the face Clark made.

Tyki smiled as he watched those two argued again.

"At least there are some pretty sights here…" Momo offered as consolation to Clark as he pointed at some pretty ladies in front of a small shop. He stared at the pretty sights quite appreciating.

Clark looked at the direction Momo pointed. Although his expression remained annoyed, he actually thought Momo is right. He felt a little better.

Chloe rolled her eyes at those two. She caught Lexie's gaze with an 'I-told-you-so' look.

Lexie chuckled a little. She held Eaze in hand and they smiled at each other as they approached a small shop nearby.

Tyki watched Lexie and Eaze with an affectionate smile.

Chloe observed Tyki then she herself smile. She walked happily toward Lexie and Eaze. "Hey, what's up there?" she asked.

Lexie told Chloe that they have to play a game in order to get a prize. She wanted to win the game so that she could get Eaze a prized toy he desired.

Chloe decided to help but none of them won. They sucked at it. They ended up having a good laugh with Eaze though.

Soon Tyki joined the girls in their fight to get Eaze a prized toy. They were so absorbed in their fun they had forgotten about Clark and Momo. Those two went somewhere else to get acquainted with ladies that are willing to talk to them.

Tyki won the game easily, he only pretend to lose a few times before winning it all. Eaze choose a pen and a sketch book as the prize. Tyki also won friendship bracelets to which he gives to Lexie and Chloe.

Lexie and Chloe are grateful and happily wear their friendship bracelets.

Next, they watched a bunch of clowns performs in a small stage. There is a smart little puppy that can perform a few neat tricks to attract watchers and help the clown in his performance.

Eaze is very fascinated with the performance.

Lexie doesn't really like clown because she think they are very creepy. Chloe knew that she fears clown and teases her mercilessly much to her annoyance.

Tyki looked amused when he learned that Lexie is afraid of clown.

"I'm not afraid of them, ok? I just thought they are very…" Lexie stared at the clown with a frown. "…creepy…" she said with a shudder.

Eaze couldn't help but chuckle.

"Not you too, Eaze…" Lexie grumbled and muttered about her friends being so mean to her.

They meet up with Clark and Momo. The two then dragged Tyki away presumably to show him some hottie they spotted in the bazaar. Tyki had no choice but to go along. He didn't want Clark and Momo to think he enjoys being around Lexie and Chloe rather than have some men time with them. He gave them an apologetic look as he left the three alone in favor to spend some time with the boys.

Chloe tried to devise a plan to get Lexie a quality time with Tyki but she has yet to come up with something.

Lexie snapped her out of her trance and calling her out to join her and Eaze to see some stand that sells clothing and accessories.

They take a look stand after stand. Sometimes they stop by to buy some snack or cold drink. Sometimes they tried to bargain with the sellers to get appropriate price for the items they have their eyes on.

They arrived in a fortune teller stand. Chloe looked at the sign curiously and then she grinned madly at Lexie.

"No." Lexie immediately said flatly.

"Oh, come on!" Chloe begged. "Aren't you curious just a tiny little bit? Maybe they have the answer to your little problem?"

Lexie glared at Chloe.

Eaze stared at the two curiously but remained silent.

"Eaze, will you wait outside here a bit?" Chloe asked. "We will be right back. Girls business here…"

Eaze nodded. "Ok." He looked around and spotted a few wooden boxes and he went there and sat over it. He pulled out his new pen and sketch book and started to be pre-occupied with it as he think off something to draw.

Lexie crossed her arms, clearly not happy, but Chloe already happily dragged her inside the tent.

Madame Courtney, a gipsy-looking woman, sat in the middle of the cheap velvety decorated room. She smiled toothily at them. "Welcome, welcome!" she said. "Have a seat, young ladies."

Chloe grinned and pulled the reluctant Lexie to sit in front of the table opposite of the good Madame.

"You go first since this is your idea." Lexie immediately said.

Chloe doesn't mind and let the Madame to have a reading on her via her crystal ball.

The Madame pulled out a crystal ball and asked Chloe to clear her mind and to concentrate real hard on the ball.

Chloe did as she was told.

Madame Courtney correctly predicted about a man in Chloe's life who has a 'sense of justice' and some normal stuff to which Chloe let out a grin at Lexie while the later rolled her eyes at her best friend's smug-ness. But then the Madame froze as she stared hard at the ball.

Chloe and Lexie couldn't help but tense up at her expression.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked, almost afraid.

Madame Courtney hummed thoughtfully but didn't reply for a while. "Your very life is intertwined with someone, a very important someone. But this person will bring with him/her darkness unlike anything I have ever seen."

Chloe is speechless while Lexie tensed at that. "What is that supposed to mean?" she asked, concerned about her friend's future.

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you more. I can only tell what I see a glimpse of her future and no more than that." Madame said apologetically. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you both."

"I probably will meet a jackass then…" Chloe said to break the uncomfortable silence that follow. "I will be sure to dump him before he turns my future a bleak dark."

Lexie stand up suddenly. "We're done here, Chloe." She pulled a few coin to pay the Madame her fortune telling effort and put it on the table. "Thank you for your trouble."

Madame Courtney reaches for the coins and her hand accidentally touches Lexie's and she suddenly gasped. She saw a flash of vision of a girl crying alone in ruin of utter destruction. She released a choking breath.

"Hey, are you alright?" Chloe asked in concern.

Lexie only stared at the Madame in confusion and almost fear.

Madame coughed up. She waved them off. "I'm fine. I'm fine. You should leave."

Chloe exchanged a look at Lexie then she turned to the Madame. "Did you see something when you touch my friend?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Madame Courtney said as she obviously trying to remain calm. "It doesn't work like that."

Before Chloe could ask more, Lexie already dragged her away from the tent.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Chloe asked.

"Nothing, I just need to get away. I need some fresh air. Beside we already taken so long I'm sure Eaze is bored out of her mind." Lexie said.

The girls saw Eaze is still sitting on the wooden boxes but he is not alone. Tyki is with him. They seemed to be engaged in conversation.

Tyki looked up at the girls with a smile. "How is your fortune-telling?"

"Apparently my future has a potential to be a pitch black…" Chloe said flatly.

Tyki whistled. "What about you, Lexie?" he asked.

"I didn't get one." Lexie said. "I don't like fortune-telling…"

"Ah, yeah, me too, I would rather craft my own fortune." Tyki said.

"Where do we go next then?" Eaze asked.

"What about that horror house?" Chloe suggested.

"You just have your fortune foretold about darkness and you want to go to a horror house?" Lexie asked in disbelief.

"I want to beat up some demon in there." Chloe said with serious face.

Everyone sweat drop.

"Just kidding." Chloe said with a grin. "Come on, Lexie, don't be such a baby. I don't really believe in her fortune telling anyway." _I believe in you more_ is the thing unsaid but understanding is passed between them.

Lexie shook her head. "Whatever. Let's just go in there and get it over with." She said. She turned to Eaze. "Will you come, Eaze?"

"I'm not afraid." Eaze replied.

"I never said you are." Lexie said.

"Well come on then, Eaze!" Chloe said as she raised her hand toward the child.

Eaze took her hand and is dragged quickly into the line waiting in front of the horror house.

Chloe purposely give a distance between the line on her and Eaze and the other two as to finally give some space to the couple. Chloe winked at Lexie.

Lexie groaned when she realized Chloe's evil plan.

"What's wrong?" Tyki asked puzzled.

"Nothing." Lexie replied too quickly.

They finally get in line and wait their turn to get inside. Chloe and Eaze are already inside.

Tyki offered Lexie his hand to which Lexie hesitantly grasped. "So that we don't get separated…" Tyki said by way of explanation.

They are finally allowed inside. They could hear screams, yelp, and shriek even some laughter from the dark corridor before them. Various hideous creepy figurines are laid on their left and right. Some are mechanically moving and some are not.

Lexie jumped and shrieked when an evil clown figurine assaulted her. Her back bumped into Tyki.

"You okay?" Tyki asked.

"I'm fine…" Lexie said, a little shaken-up. Then she muttered grumpily, "Why in the name of sanity they have to put a freaking clown in here?"

Tyki chuckled when he remembered their earliest conversation about Lexie being afraid of clown. "Don't worry, I won't let it get to you…" he teased.

Lexie glared at him to which the older man laughed at.

Finally the torture is over. Lexie sat near the fountain while Tyki went to buy a drink for her. Chloe and Eaze are nowhere in sight. Lexie cursed Chloe silently for leaving her with Tyki. She felt uncomfortable around Tyki right now.

Lexie played with the waters in the fountain while staring at the reflection reflected in the fountain absentmindedly. She gasped when she saw a black-hooded figure is passing by behind her from the reflection in the fountain. The way it moved it is almost like it is floating. She whirled around but saw no black-hooded guy anywhere near her vicinity.

She blinked a few times. She stood up and looking around her. She sighed and sat back down on the fountain. "I must be losing my mind." Lexie said as she shook her head in disbelief.

Then something happened. Her skull-splitting headache returned full force, signing the start of a vision. Lexie grabbed both side of her temple in panic as she tried to take a deep breath to lessen up the pain. Her eyes squeezed shut tightly. Then she saw it: a flash of clown with its creepy make-up and red nose and its annoying creepy smile. There is a sound of bells chiming. Then there is a splash of blood and a blood-chilling scream. Claws marks are seen tearing through clothing and flesh.

"Lexie?" Tyki shook the girl out of her trance.

Lexie gasped. She looked up at Tyki as she tried to steady her breath.

"Are you okay?" Tyki asked as he sat beside her and handed her a bottle of water. "Here drink this…"

Lexie blinked a few times but she didn't seem to register what Tyki is saying.

"What's wrong, Lexie? Are you ill?" The older man asked in concern.

Lexie clutched her mouth, feeling like she wants to vomit. "I think I'm going to be sick…" she said then run to the nearest trash bin and proceed to throw up.

Tyki grabbed her when she almost lost her balance. He led her to the nearest bench and gave her the bottle of water.

Lexie drink the water gratefully.

"Did that clown really bothered you that much?" Tyki asked.

Lexie could only stare at him helplessly. She wanted to scream and she wish for Chloe to be here with her right this instant.

12345678

"You have a vision about a clown?" Chloe asked as she snorted in disbelief. "Really?"

"Believe me; I can hardly believe it myself. Clown is the last thing I want to plaque my mind. My head is still hurting and so is my throat…" Lexie said with a pout.

"So a clown is gonna get killed? Who would want to hurt a clown? They are harmless!"

Lexie gave her a 'are-you-kidding-me' look.

Chloe sighed. "Ok, you seriously need to get over your fear about clown."

The girls are currently in a restroom having some alone time.

Chloe suddenly snorted.

"What?"

"No, it's just…it's almost ironic… You hated clown all your life and here you are, have to save one from a certain death… It's almost…poetic?"

"Really? Which part?" Lexie asked sarcastically.

"Hey, don't get mad at me. You are the one with the clown vision."

"Ugh, don't remind me…"

"So?"

"So what?"

"Which clown?"

Lexie look dumbfounded.

"There are lot of clowns here, remember? Which clowns do you see in your vision?" Chloe asked.

Lexie's mouth dropped open but she is speechless.

Chloe grinned.

Noticing her grin, Lexie grumbled, "I hate you…"

"What? I didn't do anything. It is a valid question."

"How should I know? They are all look alike…all creepy…and evil…"

"Well, now, we have no choice but to stalk some clowns…"

Lexie groaned.

Chloe then proceed to interrogate Lexie more about her vision in order to better grasp the time frame of when the incident supposedly take place.

They figured out that it will take some time at midnight which means they might have some time to figure out which clown to save.

"What are we gonna tell Tyki and the others? We have to stay here until midnight and we can't make them wait for us." Lexie asked.

"Leave it to me." Chloe said. "I will just come up with an excuse. I will send them away."

"Great, Tyki must think of me as a weirdo now…" Lexie muttered.

Chloe managed to send the boys on their way somehow. She convinced them to go home first. If Tyki is suspicious, he doesn't voice it. She said she and Lexie has some business to attend to, a secret job, she mocked Tyki. She and Lexie will catch the next train in the morning.

There are five clowns in the amusement parks today. One of them will die tonight.

"So you said there are claws? Does that mean a wild animal is going to kill one of the clown? What sort of animal exactly?"

"I didn't really see the animal. I only saw the impression of claws tearing through the clown's uniform and hitting the flesh. It is so morbid."

"Maybe a wolf…"

Lexie sighed. Her vision is very blurry this time. She could hardly see everything clearly. She looked around her and spotted Madame Courtney's tent. She recalled what Madame predicted about Chloe's future and wonder if the person who will bring darkness into her best friend's future is herself.

"Are you okay?"

Lexie blinked and looked up toward Chloe. "What?"

Chloe stared at her and sighed. "Madame Courtney's predictions really bother you that much, huh?"

"How did you know what I am thinking? Are you somehow a psychic too now?"

"Don't be ridiculous. You're just that easy to read."

"Oh really now?"

"Yes, you are." Chloe said. "Don't even entertain the idea that you are the person who will bring forth darkness in my life, okay? There is no way the person she is talking about is you. If anything you are the light at the end of tunnels. If not for you, I would have died in that train before. You saved my life. And I know in my heart that you will do it again in the future when that darkness comes into my life. So get rid that stupid depressing thought out of your mind, okay?"

Lexie stared at her best friend with a fond affectionate smile. "Okay…"

"Good." Chloe nodded. "So let's get acquainted to the men behind the clowns."

12345678

Chloe managed to befriend all clowns in no time at all. She comes up with a bunch of ridiculous reason and somehow the men believe her. Lexie had a hunch after meeting and getting to know the men, thankfully they already shed off their creepy make-up.

One man, Joshua, seemed sad and nervous. He kept staring at a picture of her daughter. According to his friend, Joshua has been distance lately.

Lexie has a feeling that the clown in her vision is Joshua. Suddenly she felt a cold chill over her body. She shuddered.

The amusement park is closed now. Most of the workers there decided to hang out in a small country bar nearby. The bar is a bit crowded. The radio is turned on aloud, playing cheerful song to which some are dancing to.

Lexie felt out of place there but she has no choice but to endure it because she and Chloe need to keep an eye on Joshua.

Chloe is very good at mingling and made friend with the waitress and some of the patrons of the bar.

Despite the cheerfulness in the bar, Joshua looked solemn. He smiled fondly at his comrade. He's looking at them almost like he knew he's about to reach his end. One of his friends is singing and called Joshua to sing with him. Joshua declined with a small laugh. He stood up to go to the sink to wash his hands.

Lexie decided to follow him and as she walked toward Joshua, she saw a black-hooded figure in the mirror in front of Joshua. She gasped and whirled around to look at behind her but once again found no one.

Lexie is spooked by this. She turned back toward Joshua and saw that he was looking at her through the mirror. In that instance, she knew he saw the black-hooded figure too.

Joshua turned toward her and walked closer. "You saw it, didn't you?"

"W-what?"

"You saw the reaper."

Lexie stared at him blankly.

12345678

Lexie and Joshua are sitting together on the front porch of the bar.

"I see…so you really did see him, didn't you?"

"Is he really a reaper, a death god?"

"Yes."

"How did you know that?"

"Ten years ago, my daughter is dying of incurable sickness. I found a book featuring a crossroad ritual…with a demon…"

Lexie stared at him as if he has lost his mind.

Joshua chuckled. "I was desperate. I didn't want to lose my daughter. I didn't think it will work. But it does." He pointed toward the crossroad near them. "Following the ritual I need to bury a box, a box filled with ingredient to call forth a crossroad demon, right at the crossroad, just like that one. And then there she was, the most beautiful woman I ever saw in my life…aside from my wife, of course."

"She?"

"Yes, she was standing there, clothed in black dress, smiled sweet poison with eyes glowing red…" Joshua said. "And she said she will cure my daughter of her illness in exchange of my soul. I get ten years before she will come for my soul."

"You really want me to believe that you actually summon a demon? A she-demon?"

"I believe you when you said you saw a vision of someone dying before it happens, didn't I? Why couldn't you believe me when I said demon and reaper are real?"

Lexie couldn't say anything at that.

"Ten years and then the hellhound will come for my soul…"

"Hellhound…" Lexie whispered. And she recalled the claws in her vision. It made sense in some twisted way. "How did you know that a hellhound will come for you instead of the demon? And what about the reaper?"

"I have been seeing the reaper for a week now. I'm guessing it's a sign that my end of time is drawing near…" Joshua said. "As for the hellhound, after making that deal with the demon, I researched about them and found out about the hellhound. They will be the one to drag me to hell."

"You seem so calm about all of this…"

"I have made my peace with it. That's why…"

Lexie shook her head. "I don't understand. What about your wife and daughter? Do they even know? You are going to leave them and you are not even going to fight?"

"No, they don't know and I don't want them to know about what I did. I'm fine with leaving them because I have made sure they will be taken care of. They will be fine without me." Joshua said. "There isn't a way to avoid this, Lexie. My fate is sealed."

"No." Lexie said firmly. "You forgot one thing. Me. I saw vision about your death. That's mean I am meant to stop you from dying. And that will exactly what I will do."

"That would be nice. But I don't see how you can stop the hellhound from getting to me." Joshua said with a shrug.

"I don't know yet but I will somehow figure it out. This is something really new to me." Lexie admitted. "Excuse me a second, I have to talk to my friend. Stay put." She stood up and entered the bar to look for Chloe.

Lexie told her about what Joshua tell her.

Chloe is completely freak out. "Are you sure he is not playing you?"

"I saw a reaper, Chloe, and he saw it too."

"Geez, your thing is getting weirder and weirder, isn't it?"

"Tell me about it."

They went outside to talk to Joshua but the older man has gone.

12345678

Lexie and Chloe look for Joshua for hours around the town. They finally went back to the amusement park.

Madame Courtney spotted them. "What are you still doing here, young ladies?"

"Hi, Madame, did you see Joshua?" Chloe asked.

"No, I didn't. What do you want with him?" Madame asked.

The girls exchanged a look.

"We believe he's in danger." Lexie replied. "We need to find her before its too late."

"It is already too late for him." Madame said firmly almost coldly. "Sometimes people make their bed and they have to sit down and lie in it."

Lexie frowned. "You knew. You knew about his crossroad deal, didn't you?"

Madame Courtney stared at Lexie. "So, you really are a psychic…" She smiled. "I can feel your power when I touch your hand."

"So you did see something when you touch Lexie!" Chloe said.

"Yes." Madame said then she turned to Lexie almost cruelly. "I see blood, anger and sorrow in your future. The balance of everything that makes up your world will crumble into nothing ness. Whether it be light or darkness, your power will emerges and change everything for better or worse. Choose wisely."

Lexie is stunned speechless.

Chloe stared at Lexie who look shocked by Madame Courtney's words. She hold her hand firmly, snapping her out of her shock. "You will be fine." She said firmly to her then she turned to Madame almost smugly. "WE will be fine."

Madame Courtney stared at the girls amused then she chuckled. "Maybe you will…"

Lexie stared at her best friend and smiled gratefully.

"Go home. There is nothing you can do for him." Madame said.

"That's where you're wrong. Lexie has a vision about him ergo she is meant to save him." Chloe said almost smugly.

Madame frowned. "You saw his death?"

Lexie nodded.

Madame suddenly grabbed Lexie's arms and gasped. "You saw a reaper? You are touch by one. You are not supposed to see that vision. You wrongly tapped into the vision of a death that is meant to be. That's why you saw a reaper." She said. "You need to leave. You need to leave. You don't want to gain attention of a reaper, much less a demon. You will never be safe again if you do."

Lexie is stunned once more.

Chloe pushed Madame away. "Leave her be! If you don't want to help us, leave us be!" she yelled then grabbed Lexie to run.

"Foolish girls! I'm trying to save you two!" Madame yelled but made no move to go after them.

12345678

They look around the amusement park but still couldn't find Joshua and it was almost midnight. The girls separated to cover more ground. But they really do have no idea what they are going to do when the hellhound come for Joshua.

Lexie looked around her. There are carousel and closed tent all over the place. Suddenly she heard a sound, a song from a radio.

_**But no one faced what's coming my way**_

_**And I will let my fear fade away**_

_**Whatever may be, I'll have to find out**_

_**It's waiting, always trying**_

_**Feel the hands of fate, they're suffocating**_

_**Tell me what's the reason**_

_**Is it all inside my head**_

_**Can't take it no more!**_

Lexie run toward the source of the radio and finally saw Joshua who is sitting in the front porch of a mirror maze house. A radio is seen near him as he hummed along with the song. He has his clown uniform and that creepy make-up.

"Joshua!" Lexie called out and froze at the sight of the clown. "Damn it!" She closed her eyes trying to calm herself and remembering what at stake here.

"Lexie, you shouldn't be here." Joshua said.

The first chiming of bells signed the come of midnight and they both froze. More chiming can be heard.

Joshua suddenly stood up. "I can hear them…" he said.

"What?"

"The howling… Can't you hear them?"

Lexie shook her head and then she froze. "Oh my God…" She could hear them now. That terrible blood-chilling

"They are coming…"

"Where?"

"I don't know. I can't see them. But I can hear them. They are close by." Joshua said. He turned around trying to spot them. His calmness is replaced by his fears.

Lexie took a deep breath and suddenly grabbed Joshua and pushed him inside the mirror house while telling him to run and they run together through the puzzle of mirror maze.

They run and run, crashing at some mirror and they fell into the ground, bruised and bleeding. They probably should not have gone into the mirror house but they are in panic and are not thinking straight.

Lexie tried to grab Joshua but she is too late. She felt a cold and hot presence passed her by and it attacked Joshua. The creatures are invisible and it's clashed its deadly claw into Joshua's flesh, dragging him around.

Lexie grabbed one of the mirror pieces and tried to stab one of the invisible creatures with it. The creature whined and growled and its claws scratched her arms. She screamed. The others are still feasting on Joshua who is still screaming as they dragged him away.

Suddenly a shot could be heard and the creature attacking Lexie whined and backing off.

"Lexie!" A man entered the maze.

"Oh, my God! Lexie!" Chloe screamed.

Lexie realized the man is her brother, Daniel. She wants to ask what he is doing here but she is in too much pain to say anything. Before she passes out, she saw through one of the mirror, the black-hooded figure is standing there, the reaper, it was staring right at her.

TBC

_A/N: Like I said in the beginning of chapter one, there will be plotline/crossover of other anime and tv show and this is one of them. I finally come up with a new chapter. I thought I couldn't because I don't get inspiration for a long time and I guess it's partly because I lose interest in the manga and the fandom. That's why I deleted all of my -man fanfiction before and now I kind of regretted it. Now I'm back to zero. _

_I started reading other fanfiction for this fandom again and suddenly my interest is piqued again. It's too bad the manga is on hiatus. So sad._


End file.
